Gold
by Seena58
Summary: For lack of better title. Just an insight for one homicidal blonde... by the name of Krad. Journals, thoughts and the like. Enjoy! Page Sixteen: Random Scenario. An annoyed Krad did not bode well, and he didn't even know as to why.
1. Page Zero: Random

Disclaimers: No. I don't own Krad. Pft. His day however…

Warnings: I dunno… strangeness? Humor?

Uh… this is going to be fun… Enjoy! Book one of four!

000

Page Zero:

Once there was a blonde. Well, not a blonde. Just someone with golden-shaded hair.

They all thought he was an angel.

Others thought differently, especially the hosts of this so-called angel. Apparently he was homicidal and sadistic.

There was no justification behind that.

What did they know how the blonde thought? No one knew except himself, and he wasn't about to speak.

Until now, that was.

_There was once a time I could speak, but no more. So I will write, and plot, and plan. Maybe it will give me more meaning in life. I don't know why I'm doing this, but it gets my mind off the usual…_

A journal, document, diary. It was something.

And it was a start.

000

Uh… I just wrote this now, so I'll be making it longer later. Anyway, this was just a really short beginning/prologue thing. Wait and it will be better. Trust me. Okay, don't. XD


	2. Page One: Journal

Disclaimers: Nope. Don't own Krad. This, on the other hand… came from reading live journals for the Lord of the Rings. Wow, amazing.

Warnings: The same. Just… very strange. Trust me on this one.

Now we have his TYPICAL day, which is actually different from his CHASE DARK day, which will probably be the next page. Which means I have to write it up soon. Anyway, hope you enjoy… somewhat.

000

Page One: Typical Day

6:30am

Wake up for no reason at all. Nothing happening. Go back to sleep.

Still haven't found way to successfully rid of Niwa clan or Dark.

7:00am

Hear alarm go off and host turns it off. Have to wait for half an hour before anything happens. His brain is too slow to hold any sort of normal conversation.

Continue plotting for no reason.

7:30am

Satoshi-sama finally gets out of bed and changes into school uniform. Decide to comment on clothes: host tells me to shut up. Sit back and is bored. Conjure brush for no reason, seeing that Satoshi-sama does not use one either. Watch as said host goes downstairs – without tripping, what a pity – and leaves without eating anything. I know that I don't need to eat, but seriously. Continue to brush hair without another word.

Still in need of a plan.

8:00am

Watch, amused, as Satoshi-sama is swamped by scary-looking girls. Suggest that I come out and kill them for him. He considers option, but doesn't want to be accused for first-degree murder. Point out that I'm the one who kills them. He points out that it's his body. Well what do you know, he's right. But it won't mean that I won't stop suggesting it. Who knows, maybe one day he'll take the offer.

Can't think of anything better then choking Niwa and Dark to death.

8:30am

School? School. Boring piece of—

Satoshi-sama staring at Dark's host. Have nothing better to do so pretend to act really jealous. Don't really care, but still need body to keep living. Host asks to go to bathroom. Is lucky that I don't need to go either.

Still bored. Still plotting.

9:00am

Nothing new. Continue to plot.

9:30am

Begin to fantasize Niwa's head on a pike for no real reason.

Satoshi-sama sees it and practically screams at my attitude. Don't seriously care, but shut picture away. Really, REALLY bored. Wished that I had a portable computer in here…

10:00am

Sleep.

10:30am

More sleep.

11:00am

Wake up and plot.

11:30am

Mutter annoying words to Satoshi-sama to distract him from the Wing Master, who is currently stacking it for the tenth time that morning. Get told AGAIN to shut up. Hey, it wasn't my idea to get stuck in here.

Must kill… must kill…

12:00pm

What's going on?

12:30pm

Host stalking Niwa boy. Ask him if he's gay. Get no reply so I draw own conclusions. Seeing that he doesn't care about girls… watch as Satoshi-sama is suddenly swamped by said scary girls. Again, suggest blowing them up, but he ignores comment/suggestion. Watch as he finally pushes away from the crowd and then notices that Niwa is gone.

Pity. Oh well.

Satoshi-sama asks why I'm so disappointed. Tell him that I wanted to take over his body and choke Niwa. End it once and for all.

Host screams at me and shuts me off. AGAIN.

Need subtler plan that doesn't sound like murder.

1:00pm

Whisper annoying words at Satoshi-sama again and pull out brush. Wonder why there's a cross at the end of long ponytail. Ask host. Says he doesn't know, then pointing out that I'm a homicidal blonde that wants to kill everyone anyway. Correct him and say that I only want to kill the NIWAs and DARK. Tells me to shut up again. Ignore him and continue to ramble. Point out as to why Niwa and Dark get along so well, and we don't. Satoshi-sama says 'cause I hurt him. I point out he does it himself.

Watch, amused again while brushing hair, as host hits head against brick wall until Niwa comes up to ask him what's wrong.

He chooses not to say.

Mentally hope that Satoshi-sama continues to hit head, just to worry Wing Master.

He doesn't.

Pity.

1:30pm

Look at clothes wearing and wonder why I have bland taste.

2:00pm

Still look at clothes.

2:30pm

Get asked by host as to why looking at clothes like I'm mentally disabled.

Wonder why he's so worried, seeing that he already called me a homicidal blonde. Point out that my hair is very pretty. And long.

3:00pm

Point out that I have MUCH better hair then Dark.

Am told to shut up yet again.

3:30pm

Go back to main objective: plotting.

4:00pm

Something about Satoshi-sama pinning Wing Master to nearby wall for no reason and is very VERY annoyed with the whole set up. Tells host that if he just keeps doing that then Niwa will get brain damage and will most likely be thrown off a cliff by me. Satoshi-sama lets go of Niwa and walks off. Tell him that he should have at least done something, and Wing Master will most likely think of him as very queer, if he didn't already. Maybe it's more Dark then Niwa.

Get told off for talking too much.

4:30pm

Still talking. But this time about hair products.

Satoshi-sama hits head on door and finally shuts me off. Decide to continue ramble, seeing that it annoys him when I'm just awake.

5:00pm

Shut up and go back to plotting.

How about skinning him alive?

Ew…

5:30pm

Wonder why people call me homicidal and sadistic, seeing that I only want to hurt two certain people. And maybe the rest of the family. Probably. Don't want them multiplying again.

6:00pm

Bored. Need company. Satoshi-sama no fun.

6:30pm

Hell! I'll even spend time with Dark!

7:00pm

Who says that I'm the bad guy? God, I'm SO lonely!

I'll even talk to Niwa… but since he's scared of me… I did try to kill him numerous times…

7:30pm

Watch as Satoshi-sama eats food. Comment on his nutritional value.

Am told to shut up again.

Point out that I don't need food, but if he doesn't eat it, we'll both cease to exist.

He points out that that isn't a bad idea.

Tell him that if he does that, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt Wing Master and Thief.

Get told that he'll find a way to rid of me without hurting others.

Point out that it's impossible.

8:00pm

Still arguing with Satoshi-sama.

He has one-track mind. Very predictable. Decide to bait him with use of Niwa and Dark references.

8:30pm

Forced into hiding after host began to throw mental images at me. Mostly anvils and sharp-edged objects. Touchy…

9:00pm

Pull out brush and brush hair again. Who says that it's blonde! It's golden! Golden! I'm special! Very special! HAH! Take that Dark!

9:30pm

Get asked by Satoshi-sama as to why I'm laughing like a maniac for no reason.

Ask him why he's so concerned?

Says he's not; just that laughter is beginning to give him headache.

Wonder if one can die due to headache.

Ask host.

Get told to shut up again.

10:00pm

Go back to plotting for no reason.

10:30pm

Really bored. Want to cook something up for no reason, but can't, seeing that I need a body and have never cooked in my life.

11:00pm

Can't believe how much of my life I've wasted after all this time. Need new goal in life, but don't know what.

11:30pm

Ask Satoshi-sama, but comes out like I'm planning to kill the entire existence of human race, and get told that he would never let me do that.

Strange.

I was thinking more of clothes design.

12:00am

Ask if Satoshi-sama would wear a dress to go out with Niwa.

Satoshi-sama uses very large words and profanity. Am surprised about how touchy he is, especially to his gender. Ask if he'd like it better if it was Niwa who was the girl.

Get screamed at again.

12:30am

Wished that Satoshi-sama ate more sugar-content products. If he was a bit more hyperactive, then at least my 'comments and humor' would actually get to him. He can be such an idiot sometimes…

Ask host if he wants me to take over tomorrow night so that I can force Niwa into said clothes and send them on a date. So then I can kill him.

Get told to F off.

Am surprised.

1:00am

Satoshi-sama goes to sleep. Am finally allowed to think without suspicion.

Funny. Don't really hate Niwa or Dark. Very lonely. Want host to be happy, don't like prospect of same gender marriages because no kids after that. Am told that Niwas are bad. Don't see why. Don't care. Miss Dark. Satoshi-sama very cold to me. Don't like him because of that. Would never love him that way, just pretend I do. Maybe will allow me to find better person. Host hates girls. Annoying human race. Wonder if I really do hate Niwa and Dark: maybe do, maybe don't. Maybe I just need another goal in life.

You know, that fashion idea is pretty good…

Go to sleep plotting.

000

If this isn't strange, then I don't know what is. Should I continue? I will either way…


	3. Page Two: Journal

Whoa, force feedback! O.o Who would have thought it possible? Anyway, here's page 2. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers: Nope. Don't own Krad. Or DNAngel. This, on the other hand…

Warnings: The same. Just… very strange. Trust me on this one. You don't trust me? Fine then.

This is what happens on a day Dark decides to come into the picture. Remember, this is just very vague... maybe I'll make a proper chapter for this one day? 

000

Page Two: Work, Work, and more Work

Note: This is the day after Satoshi has just been told that Dark is about to steal another thing. So yeah, here goes nothing…

6:30am

Wake up. Pft, nothing even remotely interesting. Damn room is too white for its own good, but what's the chance of that changing?

Very little to do. Plot. Plot. More plotting. Go back to sleep since there really is nothing to entertain oneself with.

7:00am

Alarm goes of. Am bored enough to mutter nothings in host's ear. Since he still has very low blood pressure, he doesn't reply. Don't really care, seeing that I'm not actually stringing many words together anyway. Am just grumbling.

Plotting is getting me nowhere. Annoyed. Very annoyed.

7:30am

Satoshi-sama repeats obvious processes. Mutters something under breath. Too lazy to care about what he's saying.

Plotting, plotting, and more plotting.

… this really is a boring mental task.

8:00am

Host is swamped by scary girls; again. Cannot believe that he has managed to live for this long, considering the fact that lack of oxygen is actually supposed to be a bad thing. Again, suggest on coming out and just blasting them all away so that he can at least move forward. He refuses. Annoyed, so mutter 'kill Niwa, kill Dark' in his brain over and over again, just too see how long it will take before he finally cracks.

Don't have to wait long.

8:30am

Back at school. Old man at front of room is saying something that makes no sense whatsoever. Am quite sure that Satoshi-sama is not even paying attention. Staring out the window must be very interesting.

Still lots of rambling. Something about x equals y and y equals e and then e equals u and that equals x…

Suddenly want to crush his windpipe.

Host tells me to be quiet.

Must continue plotting…

9:00am

More useless rambling that won't help current plans of wiping out stupid clans.

Wonder what Satoshi-sama actually plans to do, seeing that none of his plans has ever worked. Put this to question with host.

As expected, am told to shut up.

9:30am

Stupid, stupid world. Nothing to do. More complete and useless gibberish from people up front. Satoshi-sama looks like a zombie.

Can't do anything more than point that out.

Am told that he is trying to think of a way to capture Dark.

Am well aware that he's lying.

10:00am

Mutter some random stuff and go to sleep.

Not like there's anything else that can be done.

10:30am

Wake up and decide to play a one-on-one game of chess.

Host asks why I'm doing that and where the hell did I get that chess set.

Shrug and continue playing.

11:00am

Wonder if I can make a Dark voodoo that I can torture.

Seems rather impossible at the moment, but won't stop me from trying anytime soon.

11:30am

Watch as Niwa manages to trip on own two feet again. Point out that he has no sense of balance as someone pulls him up. Some stupid looking kid with black hair… or something.

Satoshi-sama is flocked by girls again.

Very annoying situation, so go back to the hair. Hey, I don't see why not.

12:00pm

Ugh… stupid Dark…

12:30pm

Stalking, stalking, stalking. Tell Satoshi-sama that doing such a thing is an unhealthy obsession that should be squashed sooner than later. Am told that being a homicidal maniac isn't exactly that healthy either. Admit that that is true, but since it is programmed into my brain, can't do anything to change it now.

Tells me that I'm not a computer.

Retort and tell him that he never knows.

Host asks if I am a computer.

Reply no.

Host screams at me.

1:00pm

Dig out brush from the unknown darkness of Satoshi-sama's mind and brush hair out of boredom. Really, really bored; despite the fact that Dark is making an appearance. Some annoying girl with brown hair is squealing about it. Actually, everyone is. Ugh…

Poke at cross. Nothing else to do.

Decide it will be best not to persuade host into banging head into wall on a daily basis, seeing that I am currently occupying that part of the mind, so just mutter to oneself until Satoshi-sama tells me to shut up.

Decide to retort and tell him to shut up.

Am told that he rarely talks anyway.

Tell him that that is his problem. Antisocial weirdo…

Get told off again.

Pft. This is getting old…

1:30pm

Look out at the outside world. Wonder what will become of everyone when I finally get rid of Dark.

2:00pm

Listen to host's inner battle on whether he should just throw redhead into jail of try to catch thief.

Chooses the latter.

He always does.

2:30pm

Ask him how he got naturally blue hair and point out that that is unnatural.

Does this mean that he has white hair and he dyes it everyday?

He chooses not to reply.

Grumble under breath at lack of conversation.

3:00pm

So bored… ask what museum he's going to and what is he trying to steal.

Don't really need to ask, seeing that I can read his mind, but just want to find a way to talk to someone – anyone – to get rid of stupid buzzing sound in ear.

Satoshi-sama doesn't talk much anyway. Wonder if there is anyway to conjure up a radio or something similar…

3:30pm

Bored. Must go back to trying to find a way to catch Dark…

Not that I can do anything new: come out, threaten, talk, more threatening, fly after him and shoot magic at him, he gets away, mutter under breath and let Satoshi-sama take over again, have him yell at me…

It's always the same.

4:00pm

Watch as host pins redhead to wall AGAIN. This is the fifth time he's done it this week. Is very annoyed at this, seeing that it's a complete waste of time and nothing ever comes out of it. Tell him that if he wants to go out with Niwa, shouldn't he SAY something rather than trying to threaten them.

Am told to shut up and says that he doesn't think of Wing Master that way.

Ask then as to why he keeps doing that to Niwa and won't leave him alone.

Says that since Niwa is Dark, he has to keep an eye on him.

Nod sarcastically.

Right…

4:30pm

Yawn as Satoshi-sama goes to museum and talks to ugly old man who keeps yelling "we will catch Dark this time, etc, etc". Do not see the point of entire concept that involves all the guards.

Ask host, who shrugs and reads something on a piece of paper the old man hands him.

Useless details and the like, guards stuck here, no point there, they're guarding every square inch…

Snort.

What a waste of time.

Satoshi-sama agrees fully, but does not admit it.

5:00pm

All we have to do now is wait, says he.

Why wait? Ask I. There is no point.

Leave me alone, says he, as he shuts my voice out for a while.

…

Boredom has taken its toll yet again…

5:30pm

Still waiting. Point out that we will be for a long time. Ask him how he survives when he eats as little food as possible. Get a shrug and no real answer in reply. Very annoyed with the attitude.

Begin to sing random song.

Satoshi-sama manages to miss a piece of artwork as his head hits the tiled floor.

… ouch.

6:00pm

Host ignoring me. Nothing to do.

6:30pm

Sooooooo bored…

How many hours left?

7:00pm

Hum lyrics to Linkin Park's 'Breaking the Habit'.

Host asks where the hell did I learn that.

Tell him that I have no idea, and that isn't he bored as well.

Get no reply.

Decide to sing the whole song, lyrics and all.

7:30pm

Have been told to shut up after singing song for the past half-hour without a break. Ask why isn't he eating anything yet. Host says that Dark will be coming soon.

Point out that he has two hours.

Get no reply.

Ask about how the guards here can live by just standing like statues and not moving, although they have been like that for the past few hours.

Get no reply.

Ask him why he isn't talking.

Get no reply.

8:00pm

Decide to go back to baiting, but am getting bored with the same routine of arguments that involve Dark and Wing Master.

Satoshi-sama very boring person. Doesn't even watch TV or anything…

Pull out brush.

Comb hair.

8:30pm

As him is he is going to collapse anytime soon from lack of food. Am sure that he is hungry, but still refuses to admit it.

Whistle and agree with him.

At least he'll be weak enough for me to break through…

9:00pm

Dark comes and everyone starts to yell. Guards run around everywhere, lights… camera… action… gawd, it's the usual routine, as always.

Mutter about lack of imagination.

Satoshi-sama runs out to chase Dark.

9:30pm

Watch as host chases Thief for half-an-hour, get bored with it, and take over. Host yells at me for doing such a thing.

Tell him that it's his fault that he didn't eat anything.

Asks how does that tie in with cursed state.

Roll eyes.

10:00pm

End up in empty dark room where Dark is cornered. Tell him to hand over stolen artwork or I blow his head in.

Thief smirks and begins to bait me… don't know why. Maybe he wants to die.

Begin battle that lasts for a record ten minutes.

Dark gets away with artwork.

Satoshi-sama says "told you so"

Tell him to shut up.

10:30pm

Host returns to apartment to eat instant food. Lay around and think about other ways to plot.

Not much of an option, really.

11:00pm

Many, many years later and it's only now that I noticed that my life has no meaning. Maybe that's why I am what I am.

Satoshi-sama pays no attention to me.

11:30pm

Begin to sing 'I'd Do Anything' (by Simple Plan) just to spite host and see his reaction.

It's quite hilarious.

12:00am

Ask Satoshi-sama what he thinks about modern day clothes and he asks why I'm asking. Tell him that I want to start clothes design.

Am told that I'm insane and that will never happen.

You never know though.

12:30am

Bored. Nothing on night TV, nothing host does is even remotely interesting, and can't even find what the meaning of life is anymore.

Wonder how Satoshi-sama will react if I poke the sharp bit of the cross into the back of his brain.

It's worth a try… really.

1:00am

Host finally goes to bed.

Grumble under breath about Dark getting away again. Very bored; nothing new at all.

Wonder if there is any other way to capture them. In the end I'm going to kill them anyway, but host is very, very stubborn with that thought. Annoys the hell out of me.

Looks like I'm back to square one.

Go to sleep.

000

Okay, just a note that the next chapter will not be in journal format, where Krad just lives life... uh... yeah. The usual 'what if Krad had his own body' blah blah blah. With fashion design, modelling and the like in mind, what can go wrong? ... Just about anything.

And now to reviews!

Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya: Glad you liked it so much. Heh, I've always thought that Krad wasn't just insane for no reason. Hope you like this page!

Kira-chan: Thanks for the comment! I plan to make all four main characters a separate journal... but that will take time...

Kasiuke: Here's page two! Enjoy! ... Krad gone mental? o.O That's something new...

Silver Fox: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I hope you continue reading this. XD Besides, it could be worse...

Shimmering Solitude: Weird as in grammar weird or just how I set it out? XO Now I'm confusing myself. Here's the next one, anyway.

WolfBane2: I made the title on the spot... so yeah. Maybe another title will spring up. I thought it was a bit strange as well, though. As for the cross... why does he have one when he's not religious? That part has always confused me...

Misoka Mine: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've given him a few objects to mess around with, seeing as he's stuck in someone else's mind, so who can blame him?

Twitch: Yup! Here's page two! It took a while to get it done with all my other stuff... but at least I managed another part. Who knows what will come up next... thanks for the review!

neko-nya: Sometimes I wonder what the definition of the word 'soon' is... ah well. Satoshi's cracked. XD Thanks for the review though!

M36NU7: You know, that could become part of the story... somehow. If you can call this one. Thanks for the review!

kitedragon: I feel sorry for him sometimes, stuck in a mind who doesn't want him there. Glad you enjoyed it.

wooooo: Well, I'll be working on it, I guess. Here's the next part!

oinky-chan: Suddenly those two ideas seem very possible in this story... (evil grin)

chrnoskitty: I'm so glad that you enjoyed this! I have a tendency to do more serious fics, so I was happy to have pulled this off. And I agree with the costume thing. XI He needs more different clothes... hope you enjoy this page!

kyo's little koneko: Thanks! As for the time... well, I couldn't find any other way to portray it.

Les Scribbles: I know. That's why I enjoyed it so much! Random stuff is good, very good! Thanks for the review!

And I want to thank you all who reviewed and read, cause that means that I KNOW people like my stories... despite this not really being a story yet... so yeah. The next page will... be weird. To put it simply, Krad separates from Satoshi, the usual chaos pursues. And will Daisuke and Dark come into the picture? Who knows...

Thanks to you all! You all get cookies!


	4. Page Three: Random

Yay! Page Three! But major warning, this isn't a diary entry. I'll explain.

Disclaimers: I want to own them, but believe me, with all the work now…

Warnings: Insane authoress comes into the picture. Uh… yeah…

Now, before we get started, let me point out that this is an EXPERIMENTAL FILLER CHAPTER. Yep, now I've said it. It just explains a very… colourful version of how this story came to be. So it's very strange. Just so you know…

This means it's pretty much AU. Here, AU. As in, they have been contracted by me and that's why I'm allowed to write these fics. Yeah, maybe I should have put up When Author's Go Insane to explain this situation… and yes, that's another story. And no, it won't be up for a long time…

I'm just hoping that you all don't run away screaming because of this…

000

Page Three: Coincidence Started It

After yet another grueling session of maths, one-time authoress Seena felt ready to find her set of matches, the tank of gasoline, and, as a precaution, her flamethrower, and burn the dreadful building until it was nothing more than rubble. Her friends just passed knowing looks to each other as they followed after her down the corridors, but she wasn't paying much attention.

"Aw… has life been that cruel to you?" Staarz teased playfully, pushing the shorter girl and jerking her out of her stupor.

"Hey, you aren't the one in the same maths class," she muttered in reply, turning to her other friends, "Come on guys, back me up."

Kittiquin and Golden Phoenix Fire (from now on will be called GPF XD) nodded in agreement; all three girls suffered the exact same torture she did, and that wasn't anything close to fun.

"Just be glad that it's over," GPF pointed out, stopping in front of her classroom, "See you guys."

"YAY! Weekends!" cheered Kittiquin. Seena inclined her head a bit, but didn't say anything and Staarz merely sweat dropped, not knowing what else she could say to comment such a… thing.

Because the four girls had different rooms to go to for afternoon roll call, Seena walked the rest of the way on her own, still muttering under her breath. Seriously, who cared if _yax+bx+c_? She just couldn't see the logic in it and it made her BRAIN HURT too much.

And that, of course, meant that she would be incredibly cruel to her contractees; who would be probably waiting for her at that building… thingy… with the white wallpaper…

Ouch, her head hurt. Stupid maths.

000

Emiko looked up as her son and his 'alter-ego' entered the kitchen, both looking tired and their hair was disheveled in the exact same fashion. She inclined her head at this and then glomped the two of them in her way of greeting.

"How was your day?" she gushed happily, despite the fact that she was well aware that they hadn't had a good day. But hey, she was a mother and that was what mothers did, right?

"Ugh… Dark got into another fight with Krad…" her son mumbled, giving Dark a pouty-look and sighing, "And then Harada-san and Riku-san fell into a fight with some other girls… you could hear their screams from the other end of the building…" he flinched, "It was painful…"

"And you blame me for that as well!" the purple-haired thief pointed out indignantly, "I had nothing to do with that, so you can't blame me for it!"

Emiko pulled away and glanced at both boys, who were now having a sort of staring contest. Then her watch beeped and she glanced at it casually. "Boys, don't you have a meeting this afternoon. Seena-chan won't be happy if you're late again, you know."

Daisuke squawked, but Dark seemed to have enough brain cells to grab the redhead by the wrist, call his goodbyes, and dash out the door in the record of…

"Wow, I never knew he could run that fast," she mused.

… half a millisecond. How indeed.

000

"This is boring…"

Satoshi looked up as Krad stomped into the room, pulling a brush through his hair in the process. "And how long did it take for you to find that out, might I ask?"

"Quiet, you," grumbled the blonde, shoving something into his bag a swinging it over his shoulder. "And don't we have to go now? The last time Dark was late that girl gave him hell."

"Worse than what you would do to him," the blue-haired boy muttered as he stood up and followed his counter-part out the front door. "I still don't see how we got forced into these contracts with these people…"

Krad shrugged, "There've been better, there've been worse; we can't complain, Satoshi-sama. At least by the time this is over we won't have to work again."

At this, Satoshi quirked an eyebrow, "And how long will that take?"

"I don't know…"

"And why are you carrying that bag with you? You aren't planning to blow up the building, are you?"

"And kill all the people in it? Of COURSE not, Satoshi-sama."

"… Were you being sarcastic or were you serious?"

"Take it any way you want, but I'll be getting that stupid Thief back soon."

"I should have known…"

000

As usual, the hectic schedule soon found itself blown to pieces as Seena dashed out of the house while dragging a jacket over herself along with a backpack that was obviously heavier than it should have been. As well as trying to tie her shoelaces and somehow manage to tie her hair up in the process. Some things that people did.

While she was running, she was being followed by a little ball of light that was… er… her conscience. Yes, The Conscience. It bounced around her head.

"Didn't I tell you that this was a bad idea? You should have planned beforehand if you wanted to fit it in," it chirped. It swerved out of the way as the annoyed authoress swung her bag at it. "Missed me--" it ended up with a face-full of heavy bag. "Ow!"

"You deserve it!" the girl snapped as she tore down the street as she finally got her shoelaces tied up so that she wouldn't trip over them, "Out of all the stupid things that had to stalk me I had to get you!"

If it had had a face and hands, there would have been a pained expression on that face and both hands would most likely be clutching a bloody nose, "And why the authorities made me stay with you, I'LL never know."

"Argh! Shut up!" she came to an abrupt halt as she reached a crossing and had to wait for a car to slow down; or, if she had wanted, run across the street for a doom that was… well, obvious. She tapped her foot impatiently and muttered something incoherent under her breath.

Hard times for the people, they had to admit, when everyone was trying to get their work done along with all the other things that life had for them. And Seena wasn't in any other mood as she finally managed to make it into the huge white building where her office and the meeting room was positioned.

Unlike the usual meetings she had with her contractees, she was only meeting with the four main characters for a… discussion. Losing ideas was becoming a new faze for her and she needed to vent her annoyance on someone. Not even her conscience had the power to listen to all her ranting at this point and time. That and she was hoping that inspiration would hit her over the head.

"Want me to hit it for you?" offered Conscience.

"Want me to send you the realms of doom?" she retorted, and it fell silent. As she opened the door to the spacious meeting room – which only really contained a huge desk and chairs – and was met with the most… chaotic sight. And she'd believed that the less people there was, the less chaos she'd have to face. Oh well, it looked like she would have to face the big boss whoever it was later because of this.

Both Daisuke and Satoshi were standing in the corner of the room, avoiding the main focus of pain and agony, which - of course - left Dark being chased by Krad, who was throwing the random ball of energy at him and blowing up the walls in the process.

Seena frowned and crossed her arms, still trying to catch her breath.

"Do I really want to know what's going on?" she asked nothing in particular.

"Well, if you want the meeting to be done soon," Conscience replied, "Otherwise you won't be able to finish all of your assignments."

She his her head, "Did you really have to remind me about that?"

"Yes."

With a sigh, she walked over to the two younger boys, who were watching the spectacle like it happened everyday; which it probably did. Hey, it wasn't like she was stalking them or anything. She just made them suffer from time to time, and even that wasn't bad.

"What happened this time?" she asked the redhead, who could only blink innocently and then shrugged.

"Dark did something to Krad and now Krad wants revenge," he concluded simply.

"Details?" Seena turned to the other boy.

"Dark stole Krad's cross."

"I see…"

"If you really want it back-" Dark was saying, "Then all you have to do is ask politely!"

"Like hell I will, you stupid Thief!" the blonde yelled back and sent another energy beam at him, "Just give that back and I'll stop trying to kill you… for now."

The two continued to bicker and exchange blows until Seena finally gave up trying to pacify the two (only God knows why Krad loves his cross so much) and talked a little with the other two boys about her current position. Okay, so she wasn't doing so good, sure, she could handle it. But she needed to write something completely different…

Just then, a bag (The bag that the blonde had been carrying) hit her over the head and she gave a yelp. "That HURT."

Daisuke gave Satoshi a questioning look, "Why is Krad carrying a bad around him?"

A shrug, "Your guess is as good as mine at this point and time."

Groaning slightly, Seena pulled the bag up and was about to throw it at the two fighting, but a book fell out. She rubbed the back of her head; "Well, that would explain the numbing pain I'm feeling." She picked it up curiously; it looked like a normal book. "Is it Krad's?"

"Who else would it belong to?" Satoshi replied neutrally. She raised a brow at this, now knowing if was intending to be sarcastic, but then shrugged it off and, unable to help it, opened the book.

…

So the inspiration really did hit her over the head; literally.

"Oh Kraaaaad…" she sang in an annoying high-pitched tone. This naturally stopped the two from fighting, "We need to talk."

"What?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"…"

The girl grinned and waved a book around mischievously, "My my my, I never knew the great Hunter would keep a diary." She watched as the blonde seemed frozen to the spot, too surprised to reply, attack or… or anything, really. Her grin widened, "But this does mean a good few things—"

At this, Krad lunged for his, er, diary, but Seena managed to move out of the way and she continued like nothing was out of place.

While this was happening, Dark, Daisuke and Satoshi watched by the sidelines, not saying anything. Well, they were being ignored; but then again, who wanted the attention of an authoress that was going through a mean streak… AGAIN?

"I think it would make a FABULOUS story, don't you?" she said coolly and had to keep out of the enraged blonde's way at the same time, "Tut, tut; watch that temper of yours."

"If you ask me," the Conscience piped up, "I think your temper is worse than Krad's."

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"And that proves my point."

After trying, and failing, to get his diary back, Krad finally gave up and stalked over to, who was caught by surprise. Not that this meant anything, seeing that all the blonde did was snatch his cross back, which the purple-haired thief had taken during class.

"You are going to die, Kamikaze," he growled. Seena smirked at this – which made everyone sweat drop – and held up the contract.

"Not until I finish all stories legally titled under your name, so bleah," she stuck her tongue out childishly. They would have fallen into another argument if someone hadn't entered the completely destroyed room.

"Er… Seena, right? Mad authoress of the insanity streak?" he asked, glancing at her for a moment before returning to the clipboard he was holding.

"I think there've been more evil people around than me," she huffed to herself, "Yes?"

"Boss wants to see you. About this room."

"…" Oh yeah, she'd forgotten about that. Seena managed a stifled sigh before handing the blonde back his diary and saying; "We'll be discussing this tomorrow then, okay? That way we can cut out how insane you are in some places…"

As she turned to leave, Dark commented to Krad; "Tough luck, hey Krad?" He fell into chuckling and she turned around briefly, the evil smirk back in place. She waved a hand at all three of them.

"Don't count on it, Dark. Once I'm finished with Krad, you three are next." Then she was gone again.

Krad rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent as he replaced his precious cross at the end of his ponytail. Dark flopped down next to him, still trying to get his mind to work around the fact that he was going to get involved with this evil, EVIL scheme, and Daisuke and Satoshi went about, trying to fix the room up now.

"How did this happen…" the blonde groaned to himself.

It really was a matter of coincidence.

000

And during this time, Seena got the telling off of a lifetime.

Yep, everything was going JUST FINE…

000

And there you have it! Krad's gonna kill me for that one… oh well.

Now, before I get into replying, I want to know your opinion on this matter because the story will be up to your decisions. Yup, that's right. Now, I can do it this way, so that they have their own bodies and all, since it's on this… universe… or I can just do it the other way where they separate. Now, the only difference is that there is no mention of… well, me I suppose, but since it is focused on our dear blonde, there's not much of a chance of that happening, huh? Now, I really need these opinions or I don't know what to write! Please?

chrnoskitty: Er… sorry for the wait again, this idea jammed in my brain, so I can't think straight. And Krad needs to wear more colourful clothes! I have so got to do that…

Shimmering Solitude: I know what you mean. I guess it just seemed to make more sense… for me. (sweat drops) Now if I wrote like that all the time… Krad needs his own brand of clothes…

neko-nya: School is evil, life is evil, blame it on school! XO I don't think Satoshi's brain was capable of fitting a computer in there once he got past uni and stuff… or something. Or he wants Krad to suffer… which makes him suffer. o.O What a strange way of thinking things…

Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya: Well, it's a possibility… but I think Krad would want to choke Dark first… (looks at the ceiling) I don't know about this chapter, but I hope it was okay…

WolfBane2: Well… there's a reason for everything. Some stories don't have a reason. Er… what was I saying now? So, what do you propose? I want to make sure I make all my readers happy…

M36NU7: There are just so many love songs that Krad can sing to annoy his host, you know. Of course, if Satoshi suggested leaving him alone, well… they'd just fall into another argument. Sorry I haven't worked on the next real chap, but I need to know everyone's take on this story… and then I'll take it from there!

kitedragon: Actually, I'm planning to call one of the chapters 'Satoshi Snaps' but shh (shifty eyes) don't tell anyone. … This is a story? o.O Why didn't anyone tell me!

Les Scribbles: Random is good, lots of random is fun, but I suppose if it was based on entire randomness (oh wait, it is. o.O) I dunno… let's just see how it works out.

xO dArK: Aheh… glad you liked it! XD Well, even if this is a filler chap… I'll try and get it updated more regularly, okay?

oinky-chan: Interesting idea… I'm definitely keeping that in my mind blank! It would be a bit strange, though, seeing that Krad still… well, hates Dark and Daisuke, but hey, a little hate never hurt. Boy band! o.O Whee!

kyo's little koneko: Whoa, I never thought you would do that. (squeaks in shock) I'm so happy! Glad you like it!

Silver Fox demon: Sorry it took so long to update, but yeah, I've had a lot on my mind… and stuff. Uh… maybe I misinterpreted. Whatever, glad you liked it! Sounds like an interesting story… I'll check it out sometime… if I HAVE time… ugh. Thanks for the comment!

Tsuki Fox: I think so too. I wonder what kind of clothes he'd design…

Thanks to everyone for your support out there! I love you all and I really hope to continue this as soon as possible! But I'll need your ideas for this so please! I need your help to make this the best story ever!

Conscience: This is a story?

Me: Quiet.

And for all your kind comments, I've baked a cake! Wheeee! Chocolate! … Sorry, I'm a bit hyped up now. XD I'll get an update up soon… being that… er… two weeks. Sorry, everyone. XO


	5. Page Four: Story A

Disclaimers: … What?

Warnings: Screaming secretaries… weird, weird setting and… yeah.

Another AU, I have to say. I know, this is supposed to be a journal and that, and I can assure you that there will be another one (from the manga POV this time. Yay, with my mind on things, it's bound to be insane) but until then, I want to do some form of a storyline. Or just things happening. Whatever.

This is, as it says, a test scenario. With my horrible French, who would have thought?

Synopsis: Krad Hikari, 19, moved to live in France a few years back and is one of the top designers in the fashion world (oh, and he's also a model). But as fate would have it, he gets pulled into a number of… mishaps… that involves returning to his home in Japan… and meeting people he never wanted to see again.

Well, that's the main idea for this one. Er… yeah. I'm actually thinking of scrapping it, but I did promise another page, so…

Let's just see how it goes.

Oh, and there are journal entries, as you'll soon see. So yeah.

000

Page Four: Test Scenario One

"Oui, oui, merci beaucoup," a woman in her early twenties sighed as she set the phone down, unable to understand what was with the day. Already she'd had had to go through a number of very strange situations that made no sense and then a couple of pranksters had phoned for no reason at all. And to cap it off, she'd just received a call that the deadline had been moved to an even closer time than before, and she knew what the results for that was going to be.

Tch. Krad wasn't going to be happy at all.

Just as she was thinking this, the phone rang again and she nearly snapped. Crinkling a piece of paper by accident, she took a couple of deep breaths and then picked the dreaded piece of machine up to her ear slowly.

"Hello?"

"Natalie, it's about the deadline," rumbled the voice on the other end of the line.

"If it's about it being due next week, I've already told them that I'll tell monsieur Hikari as soon as he gets into the office," she snapped.

"No, no," the voice said curtly, "It's about a different deadline. The one for Easter, you see…"

Natalie bristled, "What? There was no mention of that! I would have known!"

"Well, that's the point," it hurried on, still keeping it's… er… seriousness tone, "There was no mention of it until now, and it is due in two days from now…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT ON US!" she shrieked, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO PUT THAT CRAP ON US, YOU FREAK!"

"Ah… er…" the voice cracked immediately and the woman was looking ready to kill. It seemed to be in her voice as well, because the person wasn't exactly speaking coherently anymore.

She would have yelled some more, but someone relieved her of the phone.

"Hello? Oui, c'est moi. Quoi?" said person frowned and Natalie stared at him, unable to work out when he'd entered the small office that she had to work in. "Ah… oui, I know. I'll see what I can do. Yes… okay… yes… I understand… thank you." There was a brief moment of silence, "And if you try that again, Clement, I'll make you wish that you'd never been born. Later." He replaced the phone.

"Ah… er… monsieur Hikari…" stammered the woman, who was also the secretary. "W-w-when did you come in…?"

Dressed in a business suit and looking thoroughly put out, the blonde gave her a half-ridden glance and then shrugged, "When you began to yell at him."

"Ah… er…" _oh shit_, she told herself, _I'm going to be fired, aren't I! No! The tragedy of it all! He can't fire me! He just can't! Oh wait, he can! He can, he can, hecanhecanhecan…_

"Natalie," cut in Krad, looking impassive and superior in all its glory, "Oi, pay attention." He snapped his fingers in front of her face. She blinked and then blanched at the sudden reminder of her heinous crime.

"Yes? I mean… sorry, sir! Won't do it again! I mean…" she began to panic. "It was his fault! I know that I shouldn't have, but you have so many things to get done, and it was just so unfair and--"

He sighed and crossed his arms, "If you didn't want to lose your job, you just had to say," he finally told her, making her stop in mid-ramble, "Besides, you're the only secretary I know who can keep the files in order." He watched as her flushed face lit up at the compliment and he went right back to business, "So, what other calls did we have?"

"Ah, yes," she pulled out a small notebook and flipped it open, "We had a number of people pranking the company for no reason whatsoever; and the deadline for your next line has been pulled into next week."

"… I'm going to kill him," Krad's face hadn't changed at the statement, and she squeaked, hiding behind the notepad. But he then just nodded and left the room, only staying just that little bit longer to remind her that since it was a private building, she could try not to yell so loud.

"…" Natalie sighed and slumped on her desk, "For a fashion company, I just don't know what to do…"

Indeed, that was who they were. And that was Krad's job.

In fact, he was the leader of this prestigious building, which looked… very boring and plain, now that one thought of it. Ah well, he was still very successful, and that was all that mattered in the end.

000

Entry one:

Today started like any other. Managed to get the damn alarm un-jammed, but that person… whoever he was, got in the way and I accidentally punched him hard enough to cause a little bruising. Dammit, roommates can be such a pain. I knew I should have invested in my own house.

Again, I managed to get a dozen phone calls in the first hour of the morning, although one was quite interesting… hm…

Brush, eat, dress, who knows what, warn the damn guy who I have to live with to keep away from my xbox or I'll kill him. Well, living in a high-rise apartment will be enough for him as a warning.

Now, about that phone call…

Some guy called Saga was going on about some TV business. And going to Japan in some small district for something. Can't remember. Oh well; I yelled at him to call back later, so maybe.

Damn. Got a lot of work to do now…

000

Upon entering the main room of the building, Krad was welcomed by the sight of fabric, fabric, fabric… and mannequins and people dressing the mannequins. All a very strange sight, that's for sure. It was quite big for a room, and most of the people were dressed in plain clothes with bobby pins stuck in their hair.

Of course, someone noticed his entrance and they greeted him instantly, "Monsieur Hikari! Bonjour et ça va?" A man who looked about his twenties wearing round spectacles grinned at the blonde.

"Don't give me that, Pierre," snapped Krad impatiently, "and the due date's next week now. Not in three week's time."

"Ah drat," Pierre mumbled, dropping all formalities, "and we're already falling behind. Krad, I think some of the people here are slacking on purpose. Should we get rid of them already? It won't make much of a difference."

"No. We need all the workers we can get," the blonde sighed at this and mentally slapped himself, "And now we've been asked to offer something new for the Easter season."

"What? And you accepted!"

"Yes."

"… And I thought I was stupid…"

They stopped the conversation as one of the workers gave a muffled yelp and managed to trip over a wad of fabric. This sent off a chain reaction, and then the arguing back and forth began in a matter of seconds. The actual worker who'd started this looked slightly putout by the reaction and bowed her head.

"Hey, isn't she the new employee?" asked Krad, pointing at her.

"Yeah. Whatever her name was… I can't remember," Pierre seemed indifferent at this and shrugged. Krad shook his head at his fellow co-worker.

"As the employer, you're supposed to remember people's names," he chided him coolly, pushing him towards the scene of chaos. "And don't think about putting the blame on me; I wasn't even in yesterday."

"Right, Krad, I know…"

It didn't take too long to deal with the rowdy employees, who, upon notice of the head of the actual company, went back to work without a moment of hesitation. Pierre couldn't help but shake his head; he was just as important as Krad and no one ever respected him like that. How annoying.

"So you're new here?" the blonde asked the female, who looked about eighteen or so. She had long, dirty-blonde with brown hair and seemed rather embarrassed at the attention she'd managed to get in her first few hours.

"Uhm… yes… I'm Amelia," she stammered, bowing, "I'm so sorry about the mess!"

"Don't worry about," cut in Pierre, grinning, "We get that kinda stuff all the time. Just keep working and you'll see soon enough how chaotic this little bunch can be."

"And that's the reason we're falling behind on the deadlines," Krad informed him in a low hiss. "Some of you will have to pick up the pace," he'd raised his voice at this so all the workers could hear him, "Or we'll find some of you living on the streets again."

There was silence after this decision, and they all knew that the blonde was completely and utterly serious about it. So back to work they went, grumbling at one another every now and then as they tried to work out what fabric went where.

Pierre sidled next to Krad, who watched for a moment and turned away, "So, what how are you going to deal with this new idea whatever it is? Want me to help?"

"No. Just keep an eye on this lot and make sure that they don't slack off," he replied simply, "Once we get it all done and the deadline is a good long one, then they can go back to normal." Normal, in that term, meant complete and utter chaos in all its glory. "I think I can manage one design on my own without too much trouble. That's all Clement's asking for."

"Oh, that guy," the older man rolled his eyes, "When will he learn that badgering you like that is never going to work?"

Krad seemed indifferent, "Well, I've threatened him time and time again. But I think he got the message this time."

"Really?"

"Well, unless he wants one of the biggest clothing designer labels to sue him out of his house and life… you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah. I feel sorry for the last loser who tried to hit on you."

"He's not hitting on me."

"Fine, believe what you will," Pierre winked, got hit on the head, and staggered off to watch over the rest of the workers. They seemed rather amused at the proceedings of that conversation, but returned to work when Krad gave them a long glare.

It was definitely going to be a long day.

000

Entry two:

I have no idea how I managed to get myself dragged into this mess in the first place. I mean, I'm only 19 and his is already happening. Damn, some of the workers are really beginning to try my patience. I wonder why I keep them here then… well, I suppose I can deal with them after this little mishap.

Some people have to learn some respect. How do they expect me to complete all this work? Not to mention I have to do some homework as well. Argh, what a life.

Hm… Pierre seems out of place at the moment. Maybe his girlfriend finally saw the light and dumped him. Not that I can blame her; he is a pretty big jerk when he wants to be. Now… what was her name again? Hm… can't remember.

Tch. Whatever. I've got to get started on whatever the hell I'm supposed to be working on.

This is going to be hell.

000

In truth, Krad's office wasn't that… glamorous or anything. It was just a room… with a desk and a filing cabinet… and posters and paper and… a huge, giant, over-looking window. And all the things in it were very expensive. Other than that, it was nothing special.

The blonde snorted.

Trudging over to his desk, he sat down and dug out a sketchbook in one of the drawers. So what the hell did he have to make now? Okay, he could usually design something out of nothing, but still.

He worked on both male and female clothing designs, with a various list of different models who wore them, although he too wore them for the photo shoot and who knew what. It was very confusing and all, but it also left him with a rather large paycheck. But he didn't seem to care about that.

Flipping the sketchbook open to an empty page, the blonde considered the style, occasion and what materials they already had at hand, and then went right to work. Whoopdedoo and all, this was going to be a lot of fun.

…

Almost hesitantly, the phone rang. And there was a perfectly good reason for the phone to be hesitant; Krad was in a really foul mood now. On impulse, he would have thrown it out the window just for some peace and quite, but managed to calm himself down enough to pick it up.

"Yes?" he asked into the mouthpiece testily.

"Monsieur Hikari?" Natalie's voice seemed just a bit too strained. "Someone wants to speak to you. In person. Actually, they're here by the desk right now, making his demands and the like."

Snuffing out a growl in his throat, the blonde sat back on his seat, "Is it someone I know?" _'Cause if it is, I'm going to make them wish that they'd never been born so many times it won't be funny._

"Ah… no," she replied, "He keeps on jumping from language to language. And his business card's in Japanese, so maybe it'll make more sense to you. But he's really ugly…"

"Knowing your sense of taste, every man in this building is ugly," Krad pointed out, and Natalie gasped.

"Oh no. I mean, you're quite good-looking yourself, sir," she corrected herself hurriedly, "But, I mean, I do have a steady relationship and… ah! I went off the subject again!"

Krad smirked at that; his secretary seemed to have a tendency to forget her train of thought a lot. "Fine. I'll be there soon." It wasn't like he was doing anything useful anyway: the past hour had involved him staring out the window and wondering if his dorm mate had decided to play on his xbox. Because if he did…

Standing up, the blonde left his office in a neat, little, mess.

000

Entry three:

So now what? I have to go talk to some dude who I don't even know about. I mean, I know about stalkers and all, but this is just plain insane and all. Pointless, pointless and very off the subject. I moved here five years ago and this is what happens. Why am I always being forced into this? Where the hell is Pierre when you need a dummy?

I'm going to kill whoever it is…

000

Er… (sweat drops) It was bad, wasn't it? Ugh… I can't believe I actually wrote this… (groans and wanders off to hide in a hole)

Hakudoshi-chan: It's a lot different from the others, isn't it?

Shimmering Solitude: Heh, thanks!

Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya: Glad you liked it! Eheh… Dark as Krad's slave. Oookay… (strange images pop into the head) Hm… a possibility in the end…

neko-nya: You were free from work before and now… XO evil world, huh? Maybe world domination is a good idea… Besides, authors like you make the world go round… and the characters can't do anything about it! XD

kyo's little koneko: Out of school, huh? Meh… I'm still stuck here. Ah well, glad you're enjoying it!

Silver Fox Demon: It is a very strange thing, isn't it? I mean, Krad isn't religious… is he? Otherwise he wouldn't be trying to kill Daisuke and Dark… yeah, still trying to work out how to get this thing going… hope this chapter was okay… (blinks) No it wasn't, it was bad. Baaaaaad me… XO

Tsuki Fox: Okay… but the question is, how? I mean… (looks around) I wanna try to make it original… but I think all the options are taken up. Gah… back to thinking over that then… And yes, evil is very good. XD Unless it does involve maths… that's hell.

Uh… yeah. What can I say? What can I do. There's one more test scenario after this one (a completely different on, mind you) so yeah, I want your opinions on it. I don't know when it'll be up… but I'll try soon…

Thanks for the reviews! Plushies all around! (begins to hand them out)

Random Thought: Hm… what would we do is Krad streaked his hair? What an absurd thought…


	6. Page Five: Story B

Disclaimers: If I said that I owned this, you'd be after my blood…

Warnings: Er… it's strange? And I kinda rushed it at the end.

Test scenario two, although it'll have to have something happen in the later chaps… if I continue it. It's pretty much the first journal entry with third person thrown into it for description… I think. And… yeah…

Synopsis: Krad lives in Satoshi, Satoshi hates him. What is life like from the homicidal blonde's point of view? One just has to wonder, huh?

And what a synopsis. o.O Ah well, whatever. I think later, Krad runs amok and then gets a job as a model… would that work?

It also throws in the same sort of entries in the first two journals, so yeah.

How will this one turn out as? No one knows…

000

Page Five: Test Scenario Two

6:30am

…

…

…

Dammit! I woke up too early again! Dammit dammit dammit-!

… Okay, nothing happening. Satoshi-sama is still asleep. Might as well go to sleep again.

Damn stupid interior clock. You're mocking me, aren't you!

000

Krad grumbled under his breath in the depths of his host's mind. Damn the guy who made up the early hours of the day. What was the point? And why was he always waking up at six thirty in the morning anyway! He couldn't place the reason to these strange sleeping patterns, but when you're trapped in some other guy's body, there's not much else that can be done.

The blonde sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes again because there was nothing to see in the outside world.

… It was going to be a really long day.

000

_Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi…_

_Click._

There was a stirring in the mind that woke Krad up for the second time that day. He yawned – although that really wasn't necessary – and looked around. As expected, there was nothing of interest and he now had to wait for half an hour before anything of vague interest would be presented.

But geez, Satoshi really had no sense in fashion in any way. It was so… so white and nothing-like and… ugh, so horrible. How could he even live in these conditions? It was ridiculous.

But Krad wasn't going to say anything about it. There was no point in it and his host's mind wouldn't be functioning properly for a while yet.

Closing his eyes, the blonde hummed a few off-keys in his head and settled back, waiting for another day to begin.

This was going to be… fun…

000

"You know you can't have him… and I'm going to kill him…"

:Shut up, Krad.:

"You know that very well… but you're scared to admit it…"

:Shut up already:

The blonde clucked his tongue in vague concern. At the rate his tamer was going, he was going to snap… very soon. Oh, it was definitely fun to see how far he could go before Satoshi finally lost it and began to swear, and throw mental images at him, and threaten to kill himself…

How many times had he used that threat now? Er… Krad actually couldn't remember, but it was a lot. And it was oddly hilarious. And Satoshi never did as he said. Why?

It was because of the Wing Master.

Strange kid, that one, he had to admit. Especially that time when Dark had been close to killing him and then the redhead stopped him. For a Niwa… geez, maybe there was a mental disability in that kid's memory. No one was capable to forget that said person had tried to kill him just over 24 hours back.

:I heard that:

Dang. Satoshi had heard him. But whatever.

"So why do you care? Dark never killed you, I never killed the Niwa… we're even," he pointed out smoothly at the fuming boy, who was stomping around the apartment and not in the best of moods. "So you can't stop me the next time I'm around. And you know me, I'm always around…" he threw in an evil laugh for effect. It was an amusing effect, but the blue-haired boy just never got the joke. And he took the whole killing Niwa thing serious as well.

:You know that I'll never let that happen: the boy snapped angrily, falling into a conflict of emotions again:Never… I can't let that happen… never again… won't lost myself…:

Krad rolled his eyes; Satoshi was going back to his old ways of talking to himself to distract himself from the rest of the world. That would have worked, of course, if there wasn't a certain 'curse' hanging around in the back of his mind.

"I can hear you, Satoshi-sama. Now shut up. That method will never work with you again. I'm here, and there's no way to get rid of me."

:Leave me alone.:

If Satoshi had been able to see the blonde now, he would have had to face a blonde sticking his tongue out, "Tch. Fine. Watch out, you're going to fall."

:Wha--: As the blonde had said, Satoshi tripped over his feet and fell.

"Told you so."

:Shut up.:

000

7:30am

… Wow. For the first time ever, Satoshi-sama actually fell down those stairs that I wanted him to trip over. Ahahaha… he's in pain. Wait, why am I laughing so much. I never laugh. I'm KRAD! KRAD! I don't laugh! I'm not supposed to laugh! I'm the evil, evil, evil HIKARI curse! I'm not laughing! I'm not laughing! … okay, I lie. I'm laughing. Laughing a lot. Wait, I'm not laughing! I'm KRAD!

…

I think I'm going insane in here.

Or maybe it has something to do with having such a strange tamer this time round.

Not that the others were any better.

Damn them.

Now Satoshi-sama is angry with me.

Wait… did he hear me laughing?

000

As it was, watching modern-day society pass by him always baffled the blonde. With its strange thing called technology and all those other weird, weird, weird things… so very weird. And he had a vocabulary shortage at the moment. And that wasn't any good either.

But, really, it was all too strange for him. Who knew how long he'd been watching the world change as time went on. Sure, he hadn't been around during the cavemen times, but one could only hope so. Or something.

Wait… what was he thinking about again?

Krad shrugged the question off and watched, through Satoshi's eyes, as the blue-haired boy walked off towards school, having recovered from his fall down the stairs. And that had been pretty painful. Surprisingly, the boy had gotten out of that with no broken bones, and a lump on his head that couldn't be seen.

Too bad.

Settling back, the blonde couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. The lingering silence that filled between the spaces of nothingness really got to him sometimes and he hated it for just that. Stupid boy thought that, whenever Krad came out, he would kill everyone in his way.

He bluntly refused such a fact; merely stating that he would do that to Niwa and annoying squealing girls that had just gotten into his line of vision.

"Can't you just let me blast them away?" he asked lazily, knowing the answer before the boy could open his mouth-er-mind-thinking-talking-thingy… er… damn.

:I've told you time and time again that I won't allow that to happen: the boy snapped at him:Even if they are… annoying… the hell out of me…:

Amused, Krad watched as Satoshi tried to fight his way through the wave of fangirls that seemed to be getting that much bigger each day. He shook his head. Poor, stupid Satoshi; how could anyone like someone as cold as him?

Well, whatever. It wasn't like he would ever interact with them anyway.

"I'll always be around to offer you that as the answer of the girl problem," he said before falling silent to continue to watch Satoshi trying to get out of the grasp of the scary fangirls, who were absolutely refusing to allow him some private space.

He laughed under his breath.

000

8:00am

Watch, amused, as Satoshi-sama is swamped by scary-looking girls. Suggest that I come out and kill them for him. Naturally, he refuses the offer. Can't see the point in all this and who's going to notice the disappearance of twenty or so girls?

Get told to shut up yet again.

…

Wow, I've never seen host bolt so fast to get out of the clutches of the scary-looking girls. Even faster than him just chasing Dark, and that in itself is quite fast for a boy who doesn't eat breakfast…

… I'm so bored.

We'll be sitting here for a long time…

…

…

…

Niwa's here.

000

Yawning again, Krad watched as Satoshi watched the red haired boy run into the classroom, only to be tackled by the dude who wanted to become a reporter… what'shisname… Saehara something something. Well, whatever. He didn't care about that.

Tch. What a life his host had. If staring at the host of Dark was the most interesting thing in his life, he might as well be dead.

And really, Satoshi had considered that as an option. Why hadn't he done it already then, or whatever?

Whatever. Krad wasn't just going to let himself die off anyway.

Niwa greeted his host cheerfully, despite the fact that he was being slowly choked by his friend until Satoshi finally decided to inform the taller boy to let go, otherwise said Wing Master was going to die from lack of oxygen. As usual, the redhead just thanked him gratefully and got a nod in return, and then the silence.

Always the silence. The goddam freaking silence that just went on and on and on and on and on…

"You're getting attached, Satoshi-sama," drawled the blonde in a bored voice, seeing that his host was still staring at the redhead, who had gone over to take a seat at his own desk.

:No I'm not: the boy replied:I'm just… analyzing.:

"Overanalyzing," corrected the curse of the Hikari, "We all know the truth on this side of the world."

:What side of the world:

"The insane side of the world."

:…: You could practically see the confusion coming out of the boy in waves, but no one was really paying that much attention to care if the blue-haired genius was beginning to hear voices in his head again.

Ah well, easy come, easy go.

Well aware that the next few hours would be a complete drag to him, Krad just closed his eyes and went right back to sleep… or plotting… or whatever. Something of the sort.

Either way, it allowed Satoshi some time to himself.

Yay.

000

10:00am

Sleep.

10:30am

More sleep.

000

Waking up for the third time that day – wow, how many more times will he be waking up in a 24 hour day? – Krad watched Satoshi walk down a corridor, past some students talking about something or other, and then caught sight of the fiery red that only one kid in the entire building had.

"Stalking Niwa again?" he asked.

:None of your business.:

"It is, as a matter of fact; I'm you."

:No you're not:

The two watched as the boy managed to trip over his feet and sprawl on the floor with a groan.

"How many times has that been now?"

:Shut up: snapped Satoshi as he continued to watch as Niwa was helped up by some blonde guy… whoever he was. The redhead laughed nervously and apologized as the Saehara guy told him off and… yeah. Most people were wandering off again and Krad's host was just standing in the middle of nowhere.

"How about you go in drag and ask him out on a date?" offered the blonde.

This got Satoshi out of his trance quite efficiently.

:What:

000

12:00pm

Satoshi-sama bugged with me. Not that that's something new.

Well, he started it in the first place.

…

Why can't something more interesting happen?

000

Krad was bored.

It was as simple as that.

No, okay, he was beyond bored. He was dead bored.

And why?

Er… school.

At least it was the end of it.

The blonde stretched and tried to get the feeling back in his nonexistent limbs and watched as Satoshi was swamped AGAIN by the very same scary girls as in the morning.

It happened everyday and was the same routine. Couldn't they think of something more… original?

His plans were always original because… of who he was? Whatever.

Krad shrugged and stopped thinking to himself.

"I can always blow them up," he reminded his host.

:You could always shut up: his host shot back.

Touchy, was all the blonde could think and settled back and watched as the blue-haired boy got away from the crowd and began to stalk the… redhead.

Well, who else was he going to stalk?

Then it was the same procedure – in which Krad rolled his eyes upon – pin boy to wall, give creepy look, walk away. HE was almost as bad as the girls who stalked HIM and followed him everywhere.

"You're so tactless, Satoshi-sama."

:Quiet.:

"I'm still going to kill them."

:I'm still going to ignore you.:

"I'm still going to find a new way to annoy you."

:And by that you mean…:

"…" Krad smirked – and began to sing.

000

4:30pm

… Hm… did I annoy Satoshi-sama too much this time? He ran into the building close to screaming.

Hn. Not my problem.

And what was wrong with my choice of song anyway?

He doesn't know anything about good music.

I should have expected as much.

000

More arguing was in play as Krad and Satoshi got into a… conversation? If one could call it that, even.

Something about wasting one's life by doing nothing and then getting old and then dying and stuff…

The blonde said that he was always going to come back, as long as the bloodline was still around. So yeah, that got the screaming match started at full pitch. Well, Satoshi was the one screaming.

Krad shook his head; he felt sorry for the neighbors.

"Satoshi-sama. Temper, temper," he said teasingly, not really caring about the reaction.

:Don't talk to me! I hate you! I'll always hate you! Don't come near me again:

This really amused the blonde, "I can't do that, you know. We use the same body, remember?"

The boy blocked his ears and stomped into his room:Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP: He flopped onto his bed, still covering his ears, and tried to go to sleep. Krad just watched him, still amused, and then went to sleep himself.

Tomorrow was going to be another day.

He was actually looking forward to it.

000

1:00am

… Host seems touchy.

Very touchy.

…

Was it something I said?

000

… How very odd. Uhm… that's all I can say, really.

Oh, and please tell me which of the two you preferred. The one with Krad in AU format, or this… other one. Okay, there's no story yet, but when it goes on… yeah.

Or should I just do two different stories at the same time? It would take some time, but I think I can handle it. So, please tell me? I really need to know. XD Thanks to you all!

neko-nya: What do you think? Definitely… different. Although if the world spun around that quickly… end of school's always good, giving you more time to make the characters suffer XD And Krad just has that look to him, huh?

kyo's little koneko: I know. I was actually trying to mix that with this, but I dunno if it really worked out… hm…

Hakudoshi-chan: You think I should continue that way then? Argh, my poor brain… I don't know what to think anymore.

Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya: You liked the plot? Hm… makes me think a bit more, and I'm sure the two would get along… just fine… (watches as Krad tried to choke Dark to death) Hey! No fighting in a public building!

Timetill: You think so? Thanks!

xO dArK: Er… thanks? Thanks for reviewing. :D

Tsuki Fox: Eheh, thanks! I mean, I can't hide in a hole forever, and you really think I shouldn't scrap it? I'm actually considering a kinda… mixed up thing. Where there are completely different stories, depending on who likes what… does that make sense? And I'll keep writing! Thanks for the offer, I'll keep that in mind as well! (I'm not on the internet as much as I want to be… so yeah.)

kitedragon: DNAngel in space? Star Wars? Er… Galaxy? o.O Wow, what an interesting idea… I have to do that now! … Sometime. Heheh… Yeah, math's a pain, but there are nice people around. I suppose. Rock band, huh? Some of the ideas I'm getting are so cool, I'm keeping that in mind as well! XD Okay, I'm a bit out, but I could try to make it work… although if I just killed Krad off like that… heh. Thanks for the reviews and the ideas!

And yeah! Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews, it means so much to me:D


	7. Page Six: Random

Disclaimers: … Nope. Still not mine.

Warnings: It's… bad… very bad…

Okay, this was supposed to be in volume three, when Krad kinda but doesn't appear and yeah. It was done really badly though, but I hadn't updated lately… so yeah? Yeah. Sorry for the really horrible page I ended up with in the end…

000

Page Six: Awaken, Krad! (aka. Why I shouldn't be doing this…)

Sometime after Daisuke was 'kidnapped' and then… well, we all know that already.

Anyway, back to Azumano High where all the girls are freaking out and swooning over the fact that Dark is going to make an appearance on the Foundation Day Festival… even though it's night. But whatever.

What is it? The day after? Er… yeah…

"Yeow! Did you see the news!" squeals one of the many fangirls as they gather around the footlockers. "They said Dark is going to appear again!"

"It'll be on TV, don't you think? We have to watch! I want to see him myself!"

"Me too!"

"I want to get a photo of him! Wouldn't that be cool?"

_Seena groaned and clutched her head, trying to drown out the high-pitched squealiness around. Sadly, that didn't work, and she conveniently forgot to bring her earmuffs with her as she stalked certain people._

_Then again, she didn't have any earmuffs._

Ritsuko bent over and grinned at Risa, "What about you, Risa?"

The brunette seemed to be taken slightly by surprise at this, "I… I… well…" she knew what she wanted to do, but telling the other girls was bound to cause some chaos, and if they decided to tag along, it would be a complete waste of time!

Luckily, she was spared to answering. "Harada Risa-san…" She turned, only to come face-to-face with a certain blue-haired guy who, for once in his whole life, didn't look like he was trying to glare some random person to death.

_Satoshi grabbed Seena by the collar of her shirt and shook her. "Where the hell did that come from!"_

_The girl snorted and pulled away, "Hey, we're not at the best bit yet."_

"May I speak to you for a moment?" Satoshi asked coolly.

Risa blinked, "Me…?"

And while that was happening, all of Satoshi's fangirls freaked out like it was the end of the world, which it most likely was. "No way! Hiwatari-kun's gonna ask Risa out!"

_Plugging her ears again, Seena pulls out a giant hammer and is about to deal all the screaming and crying/upset fangirls a lesson they'll never forget, only to have Daisuke take it away from her._

_She glared at the redhead, "Where'd the hell did you come from!" she demanded._

"_You're not allowed to hurt anyone here, remember? It's a privilege to be here… isn't it?"_

_She snorted, "… Fine."_

"_And isn't this supposed to be about Krad?"_

"_I'm getting there, I'm getting there…"_

Clutching a large bag in front of her, Risa had to ask the boy what his reasons were, because there had to be some otherwise there was no point to it, "Hiwatari-kun… What is it that you need…?"

Not looking over in her direction, Satoshi shrugged, "I don't exactly need you…"

This caused the brunette to become indignant, "If you don't need me, why are you talking to me in front of everyone? You're fangirls are going to get me--" she cut off her rant and noticed that the blue-haired boy was now glaring at her, "What is it, then?" she huffed.

"I've looked through the whole school and you have the most feminine appearance. I'd like to use you for a research project." He explained, "By the way… you know the public is required to help in criminal investigations, don't you?"

"… _Was he speaking in English then? I had no idea what he said…"_

_The conscience popped out of nowhere, "Then you must be a lot more stupid than I thought."_

_Seena pulled out a mallet and smashed the ball out light out of sight._

'Huh?' clearly Risa was as confused as everyone else, 'What is he talking about?' Then it hit her; _hm… a feminine 'appearance'? Does that mean I'm not really feminine? That's a rude thing to say!_

"So, you're saying that for the sake of research, you want to date?" she asked him bluntly, "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for--"

She stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed how many students from different schools were staring at her classmate, who merely ignored them. Then again, he probably got that kind of attention all the time.

'Wow… look at all the attention he gets…' she mused to herself. 'I guess… he _is _pretty cute. I just never look at a guy who wears glasses. But now that I think about it… he could be…'

_The authoress blew out a sigh of exasperation, "She could go on forever…"_

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun," she began, catching the boy's attention, "Would you… take off your glasses?"

"Why?" Satoshi asked instantly. "Nothing special happens when I take them off…"

It was an odd reply, but Risa refused to let it go, now that she had the idea in her head, "I just want to see something…"

Seeing that she wouldn't let it go, Satoshi complied and pulled said glasses off. Only for a certain _something _to happen. Something that he'd been hoping that would NEVER happen…

Too bad for him, huh?

(insert evil sniggering here)

AHEM. Now, into the mind of Satoshi.

Cackling evilly, a certain blonde/golden haired enigma popped into consciousness.

"I LIVE!" he screamed, causing his host to become deaf for a few seconds. He continued to laugh evilly for god knows how long, before retreating deeper into the boy's mind to see what had happened during his long, long, long absence since… whenever he had last existed. Woot.

Krad frowned when he noticed how… different the world was now, and couldn't understand why it was so. How long had he been sealed anyway? And why had it taken him so long to come into existence again?

Then again, why was he here? Oh yeah, he remembered now, he had to kill some thief dude and something something something something…

He fell into inconsistent muttering.

He wanted to go back to sleep again…

_Conscience stares at the authoress. "…"_

"_So! Whaddya think?" she asked innocently._

_Krad popped up behind her, looking incredibly pissed off. "DIE!"_

_The rest of the cast watch as they run out of the room and Satoshi sighs, "How and why she interprets situations this way, I'll never know…"_

Random Entry:

Forget about killing Dark for the moment. Have to kill certain… other people now…

000

Was that bad or what! (laughs like crazy) I'm never going to do it that way ever again…

And as for the choice between the two scenarios… er… yeah. I suppose I'll just have to do both than. XO I have a long task ahead of me…

WolfBane2: Uh… he forgot… and I forgot. XD Either way, he was really getting off into the deep end. Torturing him is the best pastime ever!

Timetill: Yeah, I'll try and get something up soon… and hopefully it'll be better than this thing!

Les Scribbles: Yup. I suppose it has something to do with me being the interpreter in the end, huh? Satoshi was just brought up that way, yup yup. XD Ah well, that's just their life, huh?

Shimmering Solitude: Well… this is… some form of update… and I don't think Satoshi would ever live it down. He hates them, but not enough to kill… yet. Thanks for the review!

Kemious the kitsugriff: Okay, I'm going to do both, even if I kills me… or takes forever. Whatever comes first. Whoa, you nearly died reading this? o.O Dear me…

Hakudoshi-chan: Well, I suppose it's the fact that I'm just as bored… minus the fact that I'm not blonde, a guy, or living in some other dude's body. Yep, he's definitely bored.

neko-nya: watching people fall down the stairs are so much fun! Unless they're really badly hurt… then you laugh, and then panic. So yeah. His strange sense of humor comes from lack of freedom… and talking… and just the fact that the only company he has is someone who loathes his existence. So it all works out in the end.

Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya: Eheh… that's what I'm planning to do for the next page… hopefully I'll get it up soon. Thanks for the comment!

Tsuki Fox: Looks like I'm doing both, huh? Well, hope you stick around for them, okay?

Lady Samurai: Heh. Thanks. XD

xO dArK: er… okay. Eheh… I don't know what I did with this page, but it wasn't good at all. Oh really? I'm glad for that XD I'll get a proper chapter up… soon? ASAP. Promise!

kyo's little koneko: It's going to get more irritating than that, that's for sure. Hopefully this page didn't kill anyone… with it's shoddiness…

Devi-Seraphim: Thank you :)

Sorry for this really really bad page! I feel terrible now! Hopefully the next ones will be much better and yeah! Stick around! (when will I update?) Er… next week… or the week after… if I can. I've got a whole lotta junk to do at the moment.

And thanks for the support! It means so much to me!


	8. Page Seven: Story A

Story/Scenario 1 – Chapter Two

Synopsis: Krad Hikari, 19, moved to live in France and is one of the top designers in the fashion world (oh, and he's also a model). But as fate would have it, he gets pulled into a number of… mishaps… that involves returning to his home in Japan… and meeting people he never wanted to see again.

Disclaimers: If I said I owned it, what would you do?

Warnings: Krad's not happy at all… nope. And being head of a large fashion company, who wouldn't be? And ignore all spelling and grammatical errors cause… yeah. I'm sleepy, alright!

Notes: Lessee… from now on I'm clarifying which story it is by the first line up there (jabs at it) and neither story has a title… I'm open to suggestions and the like, but whatever. I don't honestly care anymore. Now, it will either be scenario 1, 2, or Random scenario, where it's neither story. And in that way, you know what you're about to read… kinda… So enjoy! Oh wait… nothing happened… (goes off to sulk)

000

Page Seven: Large Corporations are Killers

Yawning for no reason at all – it was a way to feint boredom – Krad tried his best to keep his temper in check in case he hurt someone badly. Then again, Natalie would probably take care of it in the end, and if he walked in on a pile of corpses, he would know the reason why.

But then again, what was he doing here? Everyday was a blur to him, with the lights and the cameras and all that other random junk that they threw in people's faces when they were famous… he couldn't care less about it. All he wanted to do was live life to the fullest, and as much as this was a good job in itself, as well as the fact that he enjoyed it, he never got much free time and had very few friends.

Damn his parents for dying when they did, leaving him with family members who didn't care about him and forcing him to fend for himself until he was old enough to get a job and SOME form of life.

And that was why he was here now.

It had been nine years since then, and it had been grueling within itself. He was pulled away from the only two people who had really loved him, away from some of the few friends he had had at the time, and now… now he was so famous he could point at some random person and know for a fact that if they wanted to go out with him or just be his friend, they were just faking it.

No one knew him for who he really was, but then again, he didn't know himself anymore. Whatever sense of identity he had had once was gone, and he would have to do a lot of digging out to find it again.

But then again, did he really want to do that? He really didn't have the energy to do that after a long days work.

It was probably a lot of hard work and chance that got him here, and since then he had been up really, really high in society, despite his age and all. But who cared? People loved his designs and all, and that was all that mattered now.

His social life really was non-existent once he was out of this building, and besides the paparazzi perhaps, he had no one to tell off and talk with like they were equals. Even his flatmate treated him like he was some dude from way above and couldn't be spoken to under normal circumstances. But it could also be the fact that Krad constantly threatened to do him physical harm if he got in the way too much… so yeah. That made some sense in the matter.

Taking the elevator, he was alone in that little moving box that had absolutely no sense of entertainment and allowed the blonde to get stuck in his own thoughts of nothingness. That was what seemed to happen everyday in his life, and nothing ever changed. Sure, the deadlines of designs and the like were killers in themselves, but he was so used to it that it wasn't funny the least.

So poke at the life he made for himself, and laugh.

He did it all the time; even if it wasn't funny. Nothing in his life was funny. But who cared? He no longer did.

Krad shook his head to get rid of the stupid self-pity thoughts and concentrated on how much longer it would take for the elevator to take him to the ground floor. He wouldn't have to wait long.

So who was the guy he wanted to kill again?

000

Entry four:

God, I'm bored. Nothing happening, want to kill a number of people… where is that list again? Oh well, search for it later. Haven't done anything the least interesting since the time Pierre nearly fell off the Eiffel Tower… but that was a year ago. Why is my life so boring?

Have stared at this lift until my eyes went all watery and blurry. Maybe I should just put some wallpaper on it and try and brighten it up… somehow. I don't know, it's just so annoying, when the most interesting thing you can do is poke at the buttons constantly and not allow anyone else on it.

… Ground floor. Wonder who the person is…

000

The 'ding' sound brought the blonde out of his thoughts and he collected whatever dignity he had left – seeing as it had all scattered about when his mind wasn't focused – and then stalked out. He past a couple of workers who were talking among themselves and some notes they had gathered, and made for the desk where his secretary sat.

Natalie was filing her fingernails and scowling, shoving the filer away when she caught sight of Krad. "You're here. Thank god I didn't kill the person when I had the chance," she muttered, more to herself than her boss, who smirked at the comment. Simple fact knew that she would never hurt another human being even if they did annoy her; but she did have the power to talk the brains out of people and it didn't stop her from 'accidentally' hurting someone she hated with cups of coffee, name plaque thingies and the like.

It was just how she functioned as a person of society. And it was a pretty messed up society if she was their leading role in… whatever sort of world they lived in. But that didn't matter to him; it was entertaining to see how often she would blow the callers and applicants off.

Despite it all, though, she also knew how to judge someone's character and could figure out who could work in what, under a certain amount of time. Her calculating nature was actually terrifying in itself, but it worked out in the end… as long as she didn't bite someone's head off.

"So where's this mysterious visitor of mine then?" he asked, getting back to the topic as Natalie had been muttering under her breath about one thing or another. She snapped out of it and then pointed at the door in front of them, which led to the waiting room… of sorts.

Thanking her with a brisk nod, he turned to the door which would either lead him to his doom or to some wacko who would try and get him to do some sort of promotion. But most of those companies either sent him letter after letter or constant messages because they were too lazy to try and get him themselves… would this be any different then?

Krad highly doubted it as anything of importance. He would just shoot down the person and go back to the boring life he had carved himself and it would be back to square… one? Ten? One million thousand something? Well, a rather large number now. And he wasn't moving anytime soon.

Pushing the door open, he was greeted by the familiar sight of the waiting room, which had all the walls completely smothered by posters of models and brands – all theirs, obviously – and the really uncomfortable plastic chairs that really didn't deserve to be there. But since most to all people were merely there to annoy the hell out of them, maybe there was some sense of justice in it.

And maybe they were all insane.

Back to reality, a couple of people seemed to be nervously waiting for an interview of sorts – and would have officially freaked out in front of him if they'd been paying any attention – but his focus was set on a blonde male who was accompanied by many, many, many… er… people wearing sunglasses. What were they? His entourage?

It was obvious he was the one that had been bugging Natalie to no avail as he jumped up to wring Krad's hand, shaking it up and down until the teen began to consider hitting him over the head by 'accident'. But as luck would have it, the other blonde let go and stepped back, flashing a particularly evil-yet-cheesy grin in his direction. All he got for that was a raised eyebrow in return.

"…Yes?" he asked, finally breaking the silence, and he had no intention of standing around and watching amateurs freaking out in the waiting room.

"You must be Krad Hikari!"

"…" The person obviously had some sort of mental illness… maybe he should call security and get it over and done with before he hurt someone, "Yes I am, as a matter of fact. Is there any reason why you were harassing my secretary?"

The short-haired blonde blinked at this, offended, "I didn't harass her! She merely said that I was unable to see you—"

"And you bugged her until she gave in and called me," Krad finished simply. "Now spill out what you want to tell me: I'm a very busy person and I don't have all day." And the unmentioned 'I'll call the security guards here' filtered in between the lines, leaving an awkward silence in its wake.

The other man – about Krad's age, maybe older… who knew – pulled out a business card and handed it over; "I'm Keiji Saga. You know, the guy who called you this morning and--"

Oh yeah, that moron. Krad had an eyebrow raised again as he cut in coolly; "I told you to call me back. Not to come all the way here."

"Well, that's the beauty in it. As head of Sage Entertainment, I was here for business, but I thought I might as well pay you a visit."

This got no change in reaction, "We've never met before. Just spill out what you want. I've got work to do."

Keiji didn't seem to understand the motive behind the sentence and his bodyguards… or whatever they were, weren't saying or doing anything either. In the end, they may as well be those plastic dummies they used for modeling.

Of course, when Krad decided to give him the glare-of-death, he went right into whatever he was supposed to be talking about; "We want to promote our campaign around and since you're one of the youngest and most successful people around in the fashion world, I was hoping you would agree on a documentary made on your life story!"

…

…

…

He stared. "What?"

Seeing that the reaction had been anything far from positive, Keiji freaked out and was saying something incredibly random, while the other blonde stared at him like he was insane, while muttering under his breath.

"Who the hell cares? Parents died when I was nine, got passed around until I was seventeen, moved to France earlier this year with some designs and then I'm here. Who cares about my life?" he scowled to himself, "No one did before…"

"But it would make you more famous! People all around the world would flock to see your work!" proclaimed the rambling blonde.

"Really? Well, unless you haven't noticed yet, people already flock for my work without your help." Krad replied. How the hell was he going to get out of this one this time? No one cared about his life story so that would merely waste more time in his part and he needed to WORK.

Thankfully, Natalie opened the door and saw that he wasn't getting very far in this… chat of sorts. "Hey, Manager! Pierre managed to run into a cartload of things and we need your help!" she called.

Seeing this as the best way to escape, Krad managed a fake smile that looked almost sincere, "Well, I'm sorry for the interruption, but I really must go."

Keiji frowned and crossed his arms before pointing at the card, "Well, we'll be around for the rest of this week, so maybe we'll meet again. Consider the deal and remember, I've got your phone number."

Closing the door behind him and sighing in relief, Krad then raised his eyebrow for the third – or fourth – time in ten minutes, "Was that a threat in his part?"

Scowling, Natalie was practically fuming on his behalf, "What is wrong with people these days! Have they no sense of dignity? That freak came charging in without an appointment time and all those demands and bouncing around and saying that he was famous…" She muttered under her breath as the blonde walked off to find out what had happened to Pierre and then the phone rang, "I'll get that!"

000

Entry five:

Do these people EVER give up? I mean, it may be the only thing that makes my life more worth living, but even that has its limits and it's just plain annoying. Can't something useful ever happen? And why was that guy being so… hyperactive? Mentally troubled? … anyway?

No one cared about me when I was younger, so why would they care now? I don't need their pity, and I don't need others knowing about the past that has been buried so long ago.

I don't care about it. Just let them wonder what's so great about me. I'm no different from anyone else.

And if that guy even considers calling me again…

The world really is a messed up place.

000

Paying the taxi driver, Krad stepped out in front of the huge glass doors which led into the apartments in which he lived in. Why he didn't just get himself a proper house and the like was never answered by him, so they'd given up. Besides, what answer could he give them?

The rest of the day had been nothing more than yelling, running around, and threatening to throw Pierre out of the sixth storey window – which didn't happen in the end – and he hadn't gotten anywhere for the design of… whatever it was supposed to be. He'd been throwing around the different types of fabrics that could be used, what colours worked with what, and if he wanted a cheery or more thoughtful air; but that wasn't all. There had to be something else… he just didn't know what.

With a sigh, he entered the building and made for the elevator, where two other people were standing in, not saying anything. Strangely, no one seemed to talk much around here in general, so at least there weren't loud noises all the time. They annoyed him. If anything, they were avoiding each other gazes and stared resolutely at the walls. Maybe they had been arguing; Krad didn't know. And in truth, he didn't care either.

Their own problems. He had no right to get in the way.

They left on the third floor and this meant that the blonde was on his own until he reached the fourth floor and he stepped out, walked down the familiar hallway, found the door to his… home… and unlocked it and entered.

The first thing that came to his attention was that his flatmate was playing his xbox.

As it was, the threat that morning still held and the blonde only just managed not to kill the guy, who had to drag himself off to find the first aid kit before he passed out and would end up with pain the next day. Not that he wouldn't have anyway, but it was best to be prepared.

Grinding his teeth, Krad couldn't help but ask himself WHY he was so possessive over a machine thingy, but it seemed to be the priorities in the end, nothing more. Or the fact that his flatmate never paid the bills and the like, nor did he have a job. Wait… why was he living with this guy?

While these thoughts ran through his head, the blonde switched the game console off and then made his way to the refrigerator. As he considered if it was the best time to go shopping for more food, his flatmate shambled in, wrapping a bandage around his right arm.

"Krad… one day you're gonna break my arm…" he whined. His brown hair didn't even look like it had been combed all day, and the conclusion was that he hadn't left the building, "And I need it…"

The blonde didn't even turn to face him, "Then get a job and I won't have to cause you more harm."

"Hey, I'm an author. That's my job."

"Correction; it's a part-time job. And I'm not going to pay the bills all the time."

"… Anything good to eat?"

"Not unless you want it raw."

Pepinot, as the brunette was called, shook his head as he finished making himself look like a mummy and then joined the blonde to see what he could grab to make something edible.

"… When was the last time someone went to the grocery store?"

"A few… months back?"

"… Great…"

Krad rolled his eyes and assumed that he might have pulverized the guy's brain just a bit too much; he usually wasn't this talkative. That, or he'd finally gotten himself a date who wasn't just… whatever.

He left Pepinot to deal with dinner and trudged up to his room, which was almost as bad as his office in décor and lack of attention to actually getting it clean. Papers pretty much made up the floors and walls in the end, and it was kind of hard to walk around without stepping on about five separate sheets at the same time. Nevertheless, the blonde made it to his desk and sat down.

Having taken his sketchbook home with him, he dropped it on his desk and flipped it open to the required pages. So… now what the hell was he supposed to do?

Pulling a drawer open – which led to more papers flying out – he shuffled through them to find something that might have been some help, only to come across a photo hidden deep under the mess. Glancing at it, little to no reaction met his face and he tried to ignore it. It was just a photo after all.

000

Entry six:

… Clement is going to die for trying to get me to accomplish the unaccomplishable. That's not even a word, is it? Whatever. Damn him for being the guy who got me this job in the first place and got me this career. Of all the damn freaking people, it had to be him… and to have him constantly badgering me…

Why does it feel like this day has taken more out of me than usual? Or does it have something to do with that stupid Saga guy? He really got on my nerves though; I'll give him that much.

I really have to stop thinking like this or my head's going to fall off. Sometimes I wish my life hadn't ended up like this, though. Well, beggars can't be chooses, I suppose.

000

And that's the second chapter done for this! Yeah, I picked up random names for the people and I don't think they'll play any big part cause Krad's going back to Japan… well, soon. But you'll have to wait to find out what happens next. IF anything happened… anyway… can't say much, kinda boring at the moment, need to get to something more interesting… and Krad had a hard life. What more can be said?

Hakudoshi-chan: Well, to put it simply… he's crazily bored. Sealed all his life and… yeah, he went psycho on all of them.

kyo's little koneko: Okay… strange but good… does that mean it was bad compared to the rest?

Krystean Ray: Er… well… you mean clarify the fact that it was from the manga or what sort of story it was? Cause now it's going three ways so… I'm confused.

Timetill: Ahaha… thanks. XD I don't honestly know why it came out like that, but it did.

neko-nya: See, insane but able to fly. No fair, really XO At the most, he could just jump off a cliff and hope that someone… saves him…? o.O Yeah, it's painful, I think… but I've only ever been on a flying fox… that was uncomfortable…

Les Scribbles: Oh… I think that must've gone over my head. I tend to miss all the important facts in reality and… the not so realistic. What kinda writer am I! XO And all I can say is that the glasses are very, very important. All hail the glasses! Hm… you have a point there with the comment… but they're connected in some way… right? I have a horrible time connecting them together… and Krad's not allowed to kill. He's on contract XD

Tsuki Fox: Eep. My bad. I can't remember what I was doing… but it was the afternoon and I was rushing. But I do that a lot. Thanks! The other story/not AU one will be up… next week? The week after? I've got a lot of catching up to do… and thanks! Much appreciated!

Yeah… update may be sooner… or later… can't be too sure at this point. Thanks for reading and commenting!


	9. Page Eight: Random

Random Scenario – From DNAngel Bonus Album

Disclaimers: No, I don't DNAngel. 'Braking the Habit' by Linkin Park. What more can I say?

Warnings: This was just something I did as an angsty one shot. Why? Cause I didn't finish the page! XO Noooooo… next week, I promise you. Krad angst, obviously.

Notes: Again, much sorry and the like. I didn't mean to not finish it, but yeah.

000

Page Eight: Breaking the Habit

Memories consume like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume, I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight...

Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more, than any time before

I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight…

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight...

000

The night sky was as dreary as the day he'd first been placed on this god-forsaken world. A number of clouds were stretched out, obscuring the view of the moon and the countless stars that were scattered across the sky, just like a portrait that had been stolen only recently.

Stolen by the Phantom Thief known as Dark.

The person gritted their teeth slightly as he fought to control the hate that consumed him as he felt his host stirring slightly in discomfort. True, he needed that body if he wanted to live, but knowing that the Thief was hanging around was almost unbearable that he just wanted out to kill ever living Niwa around. It was that bad, but he knew that while this particular person still had control over his body, there was nothing that could be done.

He was just a curse in the eyes of the Hikari, after all. But as the hunter, he had to do what he was told, and that was just one thing:

Rid the world of Dark, the Wing Master and every other Niwa that was still in existence. If he could rid the land of their life, then he could finally be at peace. What would happen then? Complete violation or death?

If the Wing Master was dead with the thief then either choice seemed pretty good for him.

A blonde angel with pure white wings merely stood in the dimly lit room, focused on that single window within the bedroom of his host: An angel, yet not an angel; the light that was not.

A curse.

That was what he was known as, for the countless years when he was sealed in, and now was just another generation where he would try and kill Dark, only to fail and get sealed away until another of the Hikari blood was to come into life.

It was just an endless cycle.

One that would never end unless he could finally rid of the one who caused him all this pain.

The Niwa: those redheaded fools that continue to live on and continue giving birth and loving the fact that every first-born male would become another thief; another one of those people who stole from his own host and the blood that he served.

Dark: the thief, the black wings, the one who stole for the Niwas, the Wing Masters and took pleasure in the whole 'game', as he called it. A game with a lot on the plate, once he'd come into the picture.

Krad ground his teeth.

How long had he been with the Hikari anyway; sealed with some of the most powerful of spells? They didn't wish for him to exist, having found the error of their ways, and yet they ailed. The blonde knew this as a fact and that nothing would change it: he would continue to try and take over the body of the Hikari, or kill Dark and his host.

The Wing Master.

That who he loathed with every single sanity of his mind; it was because of that fool that he had been unable to completely take over Satoshi-sama's body when he'd had a chance. It was he who drew the last of the Hikari line astray.

And for that he would feel pain. Not just the usual take-and-kill routine, but a slow death that would have the boy screaming and begging for mercy, just so that it would all end. He would suffer to the end, and then it would be over.

And then…

Then it was just a blank.

Krad frowned at this, as his mind cleared subconsciously. That was his purpose in this world, and there was no other. What would become of him if he did kill them? Would he be free or would he be destroyed with them? Would both clans die off without a trace? Would the life of the artworks that the Hikari created so lovingly – and stolen away from the Niwas – be gone too? Would that just be the end of them all?

It was strange, seeing that it had been centuries that the blonde had been given time to think it over: to think over his purpose in this life, to see what would happen if it were to be accomplished, to see if this was what he really wanted in the end.

He had never questioned this thought before, so why was it now that everything was so different? It was like every other time that he and Dark had faced off, with the same results all the time; so why was it now that he was being so fretful about this time?

Would it be over after this?

Something about that seemed strangely absurd, but then again, his whole existence was pretty absurd. If his host was to suddenly go up to some unsuspecting stranger and said that he had a curse in him – another person, to say the least – they would probably send him to an asylum or something quite close to that.

Maybe this was all just a dream that would soon fade into nothingness and he would no longer have to suffer; Krad doubted that would happen, because that would mean that he was in a couple of thousand-year-old dream.

Nope, his only way out – or death – was more death, and more deaths after that. Lots of blood.

And yet the Wing Master was strangely different from the other hosts that had come and gone over the countless generations; something that Krad just couldn't pinpoint. Of course, it wasn't just that Satoshi-sama was actually attached to this boy and all the usual, but there was something truly different from him to, let's say, his grandfather. Maybe it was because the times when he could have rid of Dark he wanted him back as – not the curse and family tradition placed on him – but rather as his other half and, as much as he hated the thought of it, a friend. Him. A part of him that he couldn't live without.

But then, what was the blonde's reason to being here?

The whole kill-to-rid-the-curse seemed pointless now, even though it had been a long time since he'd come out, but then again, it was BECAUSE of the Niwa boy that he was able to break the seal of the Hikari. And then he was going to kill him.

Then Dark? What were his feelings for the Black Wings? It had been so long ago and for countless years and the years ahead all they had done was argue and fight, not giving any chance for some sane conversation that would explain why this was happening. And because of that they had called each other enemies since the time they were first sealed.

No questions were asked about.

Krad wondered if Dark was in as much pain as he was in now. They were similar in so many ways that it wasn't funny, but whenever he was around, it just hurt. The blonde knew his own host was suffering as well, so it made no sense and he would never find a reason either.

Was there really a reason to this anymore? Krad had no idea, but maybe it was time to look for those answers: even if he did have to keep acting like he hated Dark into oblivion and only wanted to kill them.

No, he just wanted answers now. That was it.

He would break the continuous chain that bound the fate of the Hikaris and the Niwas together. It didn't matter who got hurt in the process, since if it was the only way, so be it.

Satoshi-sama had been thinking that very same thing for a long time, ever since meeting the Niwa boy as a person and not as Dark. Maybe that was why the blonde was thinking this way.

Either way, this was going to be the last time.

000

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight...

000

Yeah, it's up here somewhere, don't know if anyone read it anyway… so yeah. It is Krad related though, so no one should complain, right? Er… whatever.

And sorry for the review replies… I'm out of time already. XP

Hakudoshi-chan: Yeah, definitely. All we need now is a chapter related to Krad just chilling out, huh…?

neko-nya: Krad getting stalked? That would be… interesting. Or he would blow them up or something, right? Er… yeah… great…

chronoskitty: Thanks!

Timetill: I'm doing my best… which isn't my best at the moment. XO Stupid school…

kyo's little koneko: Ah… okay… it's either just that or my brain. They don't like me a lot, huh? And this one's an old one… but I like it…

Tsuki Fox: Picture? Picture… I can't honestly remember? Actually, I could find out and tell you… but I'm out of time at the moment. Sorry. Maybe next week I can tell you. Anyway, thanks.

Les Scribbles: They would get along just FINE… and then it'll be Keiji's fault that Krad loses his job and all… guess one can't complain though… We must pity him for so many reasons, but oh well. That's his life in the end.


	10. Page Nine: Story B

Story/Scenario 2 – Chapter Two

Synopsis: Krad lives in Satoshi, Satoshi hates him. What is life like from the homicidal blonde's point of view? One just has to wonder, huh?

Disclaimers: Er… me no own?

Warnings: Pft, this was pathetic. I don't know what I'm saying most of the time… or what Krad is thinking… maybe I just need to chill out…? And… uh… yeah. Poor, poor Krad; what a boring life he has…

Notes: After this something actually happens, wouldn't you know? It's amazing, it's shocking… Satoshi nearly gets run over by a few cars. Wonderful, no?

000

Page Nine: It's a Blonde's Life…

6:30am

Hello world.

…

Another day… whoopedeedo and all… I honestly don't care less about it being another day and I don't know why I'm still here… maybe I should just take a nap for the next few years until this is freaking over…

As per usual, Satoshi-sama is asleep… I'm awake… why am I even awake! I don't like this at all… stupid stupid stupid stupid…

Ugh… I need sleep…

000

Staring out at the nothingness of… nothing, Krad could only stare at the blank walls of his host's mind. It wasn't like anything was ever going to happen at six thirty in the morning, it was just so stupid for someone like him, and the fact that nothing happened…

What the hell was he thinking about anything?

And geez, Satoshi had such a boring mind. There was absolutely nothing around to keep the blonde entertained and that was one of the reasons that he was always annoying his host. Because in honesty, there was NOTHING there to keep his mind from wandering to the nothingness that was a part of his eternal, forever something life that he didn't like the least. He was always so bored, and the most interesting thing was watching life go by without him… and chasing Dark… and threatening the Wing Master… and annoying his Host… but no one seemed to enjoy it as much as him.

It wasn't HIS fault that he had turned out like that. He never asked for it.

But he was here, no one liked him, and… yeah. He might as well live up to the reputation that others had come to believe him as, so then no one would complain about it.

He hated it though. It was just so… so… well, the fact that he hated being hated a lot, it wasn't helping matters. And he was thinking to himself too much again.

Probably better to go… back… to… sleep…

000

At precisely seven thirty in the morning, the alarm went off and Krad grumbled something under his breath – most likely a curse of sorts – and turned over, trying to stay asleep for as long as possible. He really was considering the option of going back to sleep for a couple of centuries… but he still had that little task of killing Dark and the Niwa family as well as annoying the hell out of Satoshi, which was always fun.

Then again, seeing as he did that almost every day, the fun did get drained out of it, but it couldn't be much longer before his host finally snapped and would then have to be sent to a mental institute; or hospital, whatever. He didn't care too much about it anyway. He wasn't going to be the one shipped off in the end, even if he did share a body with the same insane guy.

And very much insane he was.

Back to reality, the blonde watched with something akin to pure boredom as Satoshi sat there for half an hour, tumbled out of bed, stumbled down a flight of stairs – sadly he didn't trip, but oh well. Maybe some other day – and was out of the house in… however long it took him to get ready and out. Krad had no sense of time, or if he did, he just didn't care, but the blue-haired boy seemed relieved that his evil, evil curse hadn't said a thing yet.

Krad was just too bored to care at the moment. He could go back to saying over and over again "I'm going to kill Niwa… I'm going to kill Niwa…" but that made him sound like a broken tape. Who knew, maybe he was. Anyway, that didn't matter, and it would be a lot more fun to see how the boy would react in public – in front of said kid – if the blonde was to chant that constantly.

Hey, maybe Niwa would just drop dead like that and he wouldn't have to waste his time trying to find new and improved ways to kill one redheaded kid. Oh, and the Thief that was within him. Whatever, he'd almost forgotten about that.

Dark had a very big ego, he thought to himself, and the fact that he could still walk through doorways must mean something… right? But his ego was certainly inflating each day he was successful and with each word a crazy girl said so it wouldn't be long before someone would attempt to poke a needle in his head to deflate it.

The blonde, on the other hand, just wanted to either smash his skull against a solid brick wall… or poke him in the ribs. They were both pretty good options, but whenever they did meet, it was always with wings and throwing balls of magic at one another.

And it never changed.

Boring…

The world didn't look any different from yesterday either, as he stared blankly through the eyes of his host, how did he live like this every single freaking day! It was so… so… ugh, he couldn't explain it without giving Satoshi a very painful headache.

And then that would lead to arguing and being very, very angry with each other – or irately amused for a certain someone – and the blue-haired boy would most likely run into a pole or two… or get run over by a few cars. And as much as that would be fun to witness, this body WAS being shared, so they shouldn't try and get all suicidal now, right? Yeah, whatever.

Satoshi would never just kill himself off like that. Think of the funeral.

On second thoughts, maybe not.

Shuddering, Krad pushed that away and was left with nothing once more. Why was it always so boring for him? Maybe he should just start another conversation with Satoshi, just for the sake of trying to keep the blonde as less insane as possible.

Or more insane; whatever came first for them. Oh yeah, it was most definitely more insanity for them, at the rate they were going. This was going to be FUN. So much FUN.

He hit himself for such lame sarcasm.

"Satoshi-sama…" he crooned in an annoying voice, "Satoshi-sama…"

:What: snapped the blue-haired boy, completely forgetting the never-ending ritual of trying to ignore his curse. And if they hadn't been in public, he would have hit his forehead as hard as possible. Too bad for him, he thought, as he sniggered behind his hand.

"Forgot which voice in your head that you had to ignore?" he asked.

:Shut up: was all he got as a reply as Satoshi continued the walk to school. The boring, boring place known as school.

"You know, out of all the voices in your head, I am actually the most sane," Krad added helpfully. It was true as well, and despite the fact that his host was very mentally unstable, he couldn't deny the fact that there were many other voices in his head that were a lot worse than the curse himself.

:I told you to shut up: came back the snappish reply:Unlike the other voices, they don't try to take over my body.:

The blonde laughed at this, "You say that, yet you don't even know that they are slowly taking over you?" He could tell that the boy was confused but listening – what choice did he have – and continued, "You're going insane in here and I can tell. I mean, seriously, how can anyone have five different voices in their head and still believe that they're in control?"

:I don't need to hear this… I don't need to hear this…: ranted the now-annoyed boy.

"Too bad. I'm not letting this topic drop."

Okay, so he was part of Satoshi and all that; big deal. But he was supposed to be the ONLY voice in the boy's head; where had the others come from? Falling silent for the time being, Krad pondered over this, trying to make sense of it.

When the blonde had actually gotten free from the sealing and the chains and the cursing… Anyway, there he was, in the boy's mind, and all happy and (partly) free, although the boy hated him beyond loathing and… well, it was clear that he knew what he had inside of him.

What the blonde didn't expect was to find out that there were other voices in Satoshi's head. Oh yes, the blue-haired detective-last-blood-descendent-of-Hikari wasn't as mentally stable as one would have thought; and this was before Krad coming into the picture. Not that anyone could blame the boy; being as deprived of a normal life as he was.

So as it was, voices in the head could only be the brink of some form of insanity, and now that Krad was in control, he wasn't going to let them wander around without supervision. And that was how Satoshi was left with the evil, evil curse of a blonde, yet no other voices insisting that he should jump off the balcony of a five-story building.

But then again, with the blue-haired boy hating him as he did, it didn't seem necessary that there was a voice telling him to do such a thing. But he never did anything remotely dangerous and would just go to threats and telling him to shut up, but that was about it.

:…:

"The voices in your head are evil…" insisted Krad, poking at the boy's brain in an attempt to catch his attention. "You know that no one would honestly care if you died, so what would be the point?"

:To get rid of you: a predictable answer, seeing that that was all the two ever said to each other. Anything remotely normal between these two and they might as well be dead; it just wasn't possible.

So the silence that was always there came back in full force and Satoshi had come close to being run over by five consecutive cars, yelling back at Krad, who had been sniggering each and every single time that had happened.

000

7:30am

Satoshi-sama seems to be over-stressed again. And again and again and again and again…

So what if nothing ever happens in here; I can't help it.

Bite me.

Voices in head are annoying; too bad it's him and not me.

Poke back of brain.

Bored beyond belief.

000

Everyday had their moments, but something about shrieking girls really wasn't on the list, now that Krad thought about it. It probably wasn't on Satoshi's list either, but he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"Stop being so smart and mature then."

:Shut up.:

"How could anyone be attracted to you?"

:Why would YOU care:

"You know what? Dark was right; you are a creep. Or maybe insane would be the right term to use…"

:Shut up.:

And that was how the rest of the morning went by, anyway.

000

… some time. Morning…? (yes, this is a time now)

Sleep.

Sleep.

And, of course, more sleep.

000

How long he'd been asleep for, Krad had no idea; not that he cared much and Satoshi was definitely better off without the blonde's voice in his head, or his presence of being awake, hell, even his existence was an annoyance…

But that was besides the point.

Somewhere in the background, the teacher was rambling about one thing or another, and, as far as he could tell, no one was paying him any attention at all. The teacher, that was. Most of the students seemed to be sleeping while sitting up or staring at him blankly, like they couldn't hear a word he was saying, and Satoshi didn't even need to know any of it, so why would he be listening?

Trying to find the most effective way to get his host's attention was the most amusing and entertaining process Krad really had. Not that chasing and trying to kill Dark or the Wing Master wasn't any fun, but the stupid blue-haired boy always tried to find a way that would not allow such a scenario to happen. He was such a stupid stupid boy… the blonde almost pitied him for that.

But pitied himself cause of the fact that they were the same person and all the usual stuff that one would throw in. No one was around to listen about their life history and the like anyway.

Back to the present day, hour, minute and second, however, Krad poked the back of Satoshi's mind. Being the somewhat already insane being he was, he did more than just poke the boy's mind; he decided to make a… er… movie out of it. Quite literally.

Or he was just running a few of the boy's memories together, watched them, and cackled evilly.

Geez… he really was bored to death, wasn't he? But he couldn't help it one bit.

:What the hell's so funny? You're giving me a headache.:

Ah, so he HAD caught the boy's attention that way.

"Do you honestly want to know?"

:Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you do anything sadistic:

"How do you know that if it's sadistic?"

:How do I know you're not insane:

"I know you are, but what am I?"

:…:

That obviously had the boy more confused as usual, but who could blame him? Krad had gone into the habit of bringing up incredibly random topics and replies to make their conversations more 'worthwhile' and the like, and it seemed to be helping… somewhat.

Or it was making the poor boy go more insane. But if he was, why were the other voices in his head not saying as much? Or did it have something to do with the fact that the blonde had threatened them a slow and painful death?

Then again… how does one kill and torture a voice in one's head?

…

It was a very confusing and delicate – or as delicate as one could be when hitting another with a sledgehammer – topic that could not just be rushed in, but with each day going slower and slower…

He was going to hurt something soon.

Very soon, by the sounds of it.

And would he host allow it?

Krad rolled his eyes.

Noooooooooooo…

000

4:47pm

School's out.

Get into another argument with host.

Haven't done anything more amusing and bored.

So very very bored.

Wait… why the hell am I here again?

000

:Shut up.:

"But I didn't say anything."

:Yes you did. I heard you.:

"I'm assuming that you're referring to the scratching in your head. That stupid scratching noise? That's not me."

:Yes it is. Who else would it be:

"I don't know," Krad rolled his eyes in annoyed sarcasm and he would have hit the boy over the head if he'd been given the chance, "The other voices in your head? Or you're just going deaf again."

:Scratching noises do not lead to being deaf:

"How would you know? You're not a scientist… or a doctor… or whatever it is…"

:… Shut up.:

"No idea what's being said anymore?"

:Can't you understand the meaning of the word shut up:

"That's two words. I think you've finally reached the state of mind that means you have to go to an asylum."

:No! You do:

"What? I can go to the zoo now?"

:… WHAT:

Satoshi promptly ran into something, which turned out of be one of those benches that people sit on while waiting for a bus, and swore loudly. This, of course, got a lot of evil glared from mothers with children, and they hurried away, muttering under their breath as they did so.

:Thanks a lot: the sarcasm was so obvious that Krad just had to smirk; in the way of adding insult to injury.

"Why, you're welcome, Satoshi-sama," he mock-bowed from the back of the boy's mind and continued to smirk evilly. It was so much fun to bait the boy and it wouldn't be much longer before the yelling match of sorts continued.

Much more entertaining than wondering when was the next time he'd be allowed to kill… something.

:Ugh! You are just so… impossible! Insane! Not right in the head:

"What? And you are?"

:GAAH:

"Geez… chill already."

Satoshi, who'd been lingering between the point of screaming and running around like a maniac in public, stopped and blinked. Krad had to admit that he managed to catch hints that would at least keep him sane for a few more seconds and that was something that no normal person had. Wait… did that make any sense?

:Since when have you ever spoken like a surfer… person thingy:

"Just a way to stop you from actually being dragged into a REAL asylum," the blonde replied idly. "Don't think I'll be nice all the time."

:Right and… what? What do you mean "nice":

Krad shook his head as the arguing began once more…

000

The apartment in which Satoshi lived in was as empty and as abandoned as the boy had left it early that morning, but it wasn't like either one of them – seeing as they were still arguing about something – was expecting something amazing and wonderful or chaotic or… whatever. Just another boring afternoon where they would argue and argue and argue until the blue-haired boy ran off screaming again.

One really had to wonder how much longer it would take for him to go all crazy and insane, in which he would then be FORCED into an asylum.

Krad shrugged it all off, vaguely aware that they were still in the middle of an argument – something about walking down the street or something – and watched as his host did the usual routine; chuck stuff in one corner, see if there were any messages left on the answering machine… planning, planning, planning… yeah, the usual.

Boring and usual, that was his host's life… and why wasn't he dead due to boredom yet! Hadn't it been proven by doctors or scientists or cosmologists or astronomers… wait… what the hell? Anyway, as he saying – or thinking – people had died of BOREDOM, and wasn't Satoshi's very existence and life and stuff exactly like that? Why wasn't he dead!

:Shut up, you're giving me a headache.:

"Good. Maybe then you'll feel some random emotion."

:Oh shut up you--: whatever Satoshi had been about to call Krad was forgotten as his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Tell them to call later and then we'll see who can kick whose ass," offered the blonde, but was all ears as to what the phone call was about.

"_Commander, this morning there was a warning notice from Phantom Thief Dark--"_

000

4 something in the afternoon…

Argue with host. Threaten to take over his body and jump off a cliff.

Get told that there are no cliffs nearby.

Change tack and tell him that I will take over his body and jump off the top of the apartment blocks.

Get no reaction.

Threaten to take him to an asylum.

Get screamed at yet again.

Wait for mental images to fly at head.

They come; dodge, dodge…

Laugh insanely at him for no reason. Geez… I do that a lot these days, don't I?

Host get call.

…

My… this will be interesting…

000

Next time Dark makes an appearance, Krad talks about clothing designs (? Where the hell did that come from?) and arguments with his host while traps fly over their head ensure. So something of that sort. I have no idea when I'll update, so just keep an eye out… unless you've got me on that alert thingy… then it doesn't matter. Whatever.

neko-nya: It's good when the mind clicks (nods) then you don't have to think of much, so it's all good. XD Good thing you're not hungry; I haven't eaten anything today…

Hakudoshi-chan: Well, then there would be no real reason to his existence if he was like that… except for maybe his looks, but that's not the point. Heh, thanks.

Timetill: Really...:O Thanks!

Tsuki Fox: Oh yeah! I remember that! (evil grin) It's actually very important and linked to his past… the horrible, horrible past of his. So yeah. XD I'm not telling, but you'll know soon enough… once I get rid of schoolwork/assignments and can get back to typing. XD Hope you can wait that long!


	11. Page Ten: Random

Random Scenario – The 4 Ps

Synopsis: Everyone gets annoyed by things – sometimes they're very random. So we learn what can get on the blonde's nerves. Oh, and the 4 Ps refers to: Pathetically Petty Pet Peeves. See what I mean?

Disclaimers: Krad would kill me if I said so.

Warnings: Pointless ramblings. Trust me. That's enough warning for you.

Notes: Gah… the flash drive this file was on died on me, so I lost the original copy, so I ended up making this up again. So it's bad and very, very pointless. But isn't that they we're all here? Oh, and I'm working on the next page, so it should be up soon… hopefully. And I'm bugged by the fact that... er... yeah. How exclamation marks and stuff kinda disappear once in a while...

000

Page Ten: One of Many (Problems)

What was there to say?

Krad was angry.

Not just angry; but very angry.

Livid might have been a better term to use in such a situation.

It was kind of scary, now that one thought about it.

Very scary.

Yes, the sort of scary where one hides in the cupboard and doesn't do anything until the scariness passes.

This is a waste of time, isn't it?

Yes, I thought so.

Anyway, back to the actual topic of choice.

Krad was angry. Or should that be annoyed?

Well, either way, he wasn't all that happy; although one could wonder when was he ever happy. Maybe when he was bugging the hell out of Satoshi, or attempting to kill Daisuke, or trying to chase after Dark, that he was happy. Or maybe that was just how his brain functioned, so that there was no point in the matter in the first place, and it was finally worked out that this was a completely waste of time for all of us. Yes, the readers and the writer themselves. But the whole point of this was to type something from the blonde's point of view, and – although it mightn't be from HIS POV – it concerned him, no less, and that was final.

So the last of the Hikari clan was stuck with a homicidal, psychopathic, and somewhat insane blonde in the back of his mind. Long since had the days gone when he thought that he wouldn't have an additional voice in his head, but it was useless because – boom, just like that – another voice popped into the picture and he was stuck with it for the rest of his life.

Or its life. It didn't really matter either way.

So Krad was bugged, Satoshi was trying as hard as he could to not hit his head against something incredibly solid, and seeing as they were the only two ones at home, no one else was around to care about what went on between the two.

That, of course, meant a whole string of pointless arguments that made no sense and led to nowhere.

:What's wrong with you this time?.: grumbled Satoshi as he flipped a random page of the atlas, not paying any attention to what he was looking at. He could hear Krad's mumblings – but nothing definite – and it was really beginning to get on his nerves strongly.

:My dear, dear Satoshi-sama.: the blonde drawled back sarcastically; :since when have you cared so much about my muttering about nothing that you'd want to ask me what was wrong?.:

The blue-haired boy rolled his eyes and made sure that he didn't smash his head in with some mallet that would most likely come out of nowhere; :Since the stupid muttering in your head would not LEAVE ME ALONE.:

Krad blinked at this, smirked, but said nothing more. Although he loved to aggravate his host more than usual, now wasn't the time to do such things. He usually left it during school hours when he was awake and about, bored out of his mind, and feeling that he needed to help the boy get a life, made completely random comments that was just one better than what Dark would have said.

Satoshi didn't seem to appreciate it, though, and had come quite close as to do something tragic while out in public, that would most definitely send him to an asylum because people don't like smart-yet-insane kids wandering around.

When the blonde pointed this out, though, he was just told that whoever had had Krad as a kid in the first place must have been plenty insane.

The blonde agreed with him with that.

His host threw a mental image of a giant washing machine at him at that.

And yet, despite it all, they had come to some form of a truce for the time being (that being… well, Krad seemed non-existent most of the time) and Satoshi was now just… well, he was looking at the atlas because he had nothing else to do and he still had four long hours of nothing doing before he went to bed at his usual – and HIGHLY HEALTHY – time of one in the morning. Clearly indicating that he only had about six hours of sleep.

Despite it all, the blonde worried for his host's health.

When he was harassing him, anyway.

Anyway, they were going off the subject again and Krad didn't give a damn, because he hadn't wanted to be there in the first place, but he knew why he was muttering and complaining so much.

Satoshi wouldn't understand why this was so, and that was why the blonde hadn't bothered to enlighten him; ah, the joys of being the leech of the two sides, because that meant that he could read his hosts thoughts, but not the other way around. It was quite funny, actually.

So, what WAS it that was bugging Krad so much?

Well, he had long since come to the simple belief that it was one of the worst things that could have happened in the history of mankind and that it was insane to think of it being considered as so useful. So useful that it got in his way and on his nerves and he would never forgive the people as long as they lived.

Oh yes, there was something just as annoying as that stupid, black-winged phantom thief that he wanted to kill at all costs, and yet this got in the way in that same annoying matter. Except it couldn't talk at all.

… Had he gone insane again?

No. He was insane all the time.

What was he going on about then?

What was it that was getting on his nerves so much?

…

Your typical brick wall.

…

……

………

Oh yes, that was what was getting on his nerves and annoying him and his host. Not that Satoshi was all that aware of it. At this point, it was just the blonde being bugged to hell.

So, why did he hate them?

Most of the time they just got in his way. And he ran into them. And Dark always got the advantage because he actually remembered to dodge the stupid solid things and Krad just… he just wanted to blow them all up now.

He also hated glass walls, because you obviously couldn't see them; he knew how birds felt now when they slammed into windows. It was not a pretty sight and not all that fun.

So yes, that was why he was so annoyed this wonderful afternoon; not because of Dark, not because of Niwa, not because of Satoshi being the jerk he was, and not because of his own existence.

It was because of the brick wall.

Wonderful, really. Krad now knew that he had gone officially insane.

Not to mention he was incredibly lonely.

:Will you just SHUT UP!.?.:

:Make me!.:

And so passed another practically pointless page.

000

Seena58: (watches as Dark, Daisuke with Satoshi in tow, Towa, Argentine, Riku and Risa all glomp/tackle/group hug Krad) … (o.O Stares)

Krad: Get OFF me! (choking)

Dark: But you said you were lonely!

Krad: (still choking) No I didn't! SHE wrote it! (would point at Seena, but can't due to the fact that there are people on top of him)

Seena58: (whistles innocently) I don't know what you're talking about. (walks away)

Krad: … (blinks) Will everyone PLEASE GET OFF ME?

(Everyone, of course, doesn't listen to him)

000

And I finally get a page done cause I'm lazy and I needed to update this and… yeah. That's my excuse and all that blah stuff that we don't care about. I will be… continuing… I think… but… we'll see.

And why brick walls? I have no idea o.O it just hit me.

Hakudoshi-chan: Oh dear… now Krad's banging his head against the wall; you shouldn't have told him. I'm assuming that if he got his own body, he would poke Satoshi in the arm just to bug him and annoy/scare Daisuke with random comments. And if Dark got his own body as well… well, er… I think we know what that means XD

Timetill: Good old voices; should we be feeling sorry for Satoshi now?

Everto Angelus: XD Let's see… what to say about that… Yup, there will be a Dark one (I'm assuming that it'll be even more insane than this one), Krad likes to scare people as a pastime and I hope that you'll hang around for more (good old journals… they show the insanity of us all)! Thanks!

kyo's little koneko: Krad's always been bored. This is just a story about his boredom… I think XD

Tsuki Fox: They're all a bit insane, I mean, having other voices in your head. And Krad and Satoshi really do get along… I think. The others are coming… eventually. But it's mainly focused on Krad; thus the unimaginative name.

kittenoftime: (glomps) As long as you're no depressed anymore! XD

neko-nya: Yup, Krad is the voice in Satoshi's head yet the blonde doesn't have a voice of his own… in his head… or something. I don't think Krad's ever eaten ice-cream before? What do you think? o.O

kitedragon: I am updating… very randomly at the moment, actually. Can't even remember when I last updated. XO A few weeks back but yeah. Hope you're having a fun time in China or… something (am I too late to say that?) Hilarity/humor are my weak points. Just blame it on my weird sense of how things in life work… or something similar.

Daishi: Isn't it? Krad has nothing else in his life to look forward to, so… it was expected.

Sorry for the long wait and only getting this in the end, but… er… gah, I'll try to get something up next week that might not be… too bad… no idea… anyway, thanks for the reviews and all! It makes me so happy… hyperactive! XD


	12. Page Eleven: Story A

Story/Scenario 1 – Chapter Three

Synopsis: Krad Hikari, 19, moved to live in France and is one of the top designers in the fashion world (oh, and he's also a model). But as fate would have it, he gets pulled into a number of… mishaps… that involves returning to his home in Japan… and meeting people he never wanted to see again.

Disclaimers: (coughs) What do you think?

Warnings: Pointlessness, rambling, but hey, the story does move on.

Notes: What's there to say? My mind's hit a major mind-blank and I have exams to study for…

000

Page Eleven: So The World IS Round…

A week after Krad had been hounded by one very scary producer – also known as Keiji Saga – the blonde couldn't help but notice that he was being constantly stalked by very those very scary-looking bodyguards that had been there on the first day. As it was, they didn't exactly DO anything, but it was very annoying to know that you were being watched when you didn't want to be.

Lack of privacy and being watched by bodyguards that were not his own hadn't been on Krad's 'to do' list, and it was taking up all his skill to find new ways to give them the slip. He wasn't all that worried, really, but it was just so damn annoying for him and he hated having to waste more energy on pointless exercises than necessary.

And Saga just wouldn't leave him alone either.

Boy, that really did suck in the end.

Anyway, this one morning Krad was sitting in Natalie's office as she fixed him some tea. The brunette was bustling about, chunnering under her breath as she made random comments about how stupid Saga was for annoying the hell out of the other poor blonde and all the like. That was, she was doing all the complaining because Krad couldn't do it himself; hey, wasn't that what secretaries were for?

Because of this, though, Pierre had ended up being the one to run the entire company on his own and seemed to be going well… after a good number of mishaps first. That or the people just didn't hold any respect for him, like they did for Krad; who scared the life out of them, in reality.

"I can't believe that they would just do that to you!" she practically yelled, looking out of her office door in case one of the goons was waiting outside for him. "I know that the media has always been a little scary at time, but to go as far as to STALKING you; you should sue!"

"I'll be fine," muttered Krad, sipping his tea and staring out of the window::Although suing them would be a nice thought…:

"You will not!" she snapped, flicking her hair back in disgust, "And as far as my sources tell me, Saga won't be leaving anytime soon because he wants to completely convince you that it's great to make a documentary on your entire life!"

The blonde didn't comment on this, but just continued to stare out the window as his tea cooled down. Well, he had to admit that she had a point in that, and Saga HAD seemed rather stubborn as to want to stay back as long as he could to convince a certain someone that talking about how their parents had died and had left him in the care of people who didn't give a damn about him and the like. Nah, he wasn't about to start talking about that.

"I say we tell them what for!" Natalie continued, obviously to herself, seeing as Krad was paying her no attention whatsoever and he sighed. That was one of her weaker points; she just loved to ramble all the time.

As it was early in the day, the buildings made up most of the landscape that Krad could see; although the faint blue-pink-and whatever else shades of the early morning made a rather nice… scene. Of sorts. But it was a rather far down drop if they'd decided it was time to go bungee jumping. Hm… maybe he should just suggest Saga to do just that and cut the elastic on the second bounce…

Shaking himself out of the mind of a – somewhat – homicidal maniac, the blonde watched as his secretary continued to complain to no one in particular and bustled around for no reason whatsoever.

People had never cared about what he had been before all this; what made anything think that they would care now? His life was a personal mishap, one after the other, that just ended up with him being a bit too lucky for his own good. Not to mention the little fact that he was pretty good looking… even if he was mistaken for a female once in a while. They soon learnt not to make that mistake though, so it was always calmer now.

But when he had first decided on this particular career path, people had laughed at him, not believing for it to be even vaguely possible. No, he was poor, he was unfortunate, but there was nothing anyone could do to change it. It was a bit messed up, but that was what life was like all the time. That was that; no questions asked about it.

Yes, he had had a hard life since the start of it, when he was old enough to walk and talk. But there were other people out there still fighting for what was right or for some form of a future. So who cared about what he was, who he was, and how he had achieved such an impossible feat. Not to mention he was only nineteen, but that was far from what he cared about.

He didn't want to think about anything. It was always the same thing, the same blur, the same… almost sluggish memory, mixing with one another. It was boring, yet it was safe; unlike before, which had been something like a large building with no exit and a couple of sticks of dynamite within its heart.

So he was a bit odd, true. That was why he had no friends. Pepinot was more of a whacked-out roommate who didn't think of the word fun or going out or whatever. He was… just there. And that was so tedious.

Unable to help himself, Krad's mind wandered off to the photo. He shoved it away forcefully, trying hard to forget it once more. Why did he still have it if he didn't want it? It was hard to work out why, but it was still there, even after so many years.

That was one of the few links of his old life and – despite it all – he had HAD to keep it. It would have been horrible to even consider throwing it out, so it had been lodged in that drawer since.

His mind continued to wander as the phone rang and Natalie bent to pick it up, frowning at the interruption. His life was so messed up at times; but it wasn't always a bad thing… was it?

000

Entry Seven:

One thing just had to lead to another, didn't it? I got the design done for Clement, was forced to make a speech about it for the catwalk show – whatever – and Saga won't stop bugging the hell out of me. He seems to be pretty determined about finding out about my life; what else is there to say?

My parents died when I was six, I was passed around from one relative to another, I was yelled at for some reason, I was never wanted, people scared the hell out of me, and there was only one guy who I would ever consider a true friend.

Friend? Is this me writing this? Oh hell, no. I must have gone insane again.

I don't need anyone, they never needed me. Except for maybe that… whatever. That isn't the point.

Those are past memories; they're supposed to leave me alone, not haunt me. I don't need them. I don't need anyone.

Really.

… I don't NEED them…

000

"So what's wrong this time?" Pierre asked bluntly, obviously not keeping up with the fashion gossip, or anything else, for that matter. Even if someone had screamed the story in his ear, he would still be stupid enough to ask the question once more.

Kind of like a talking parrot or something, Krad mused to himself.

Natalie had been arguing on the phone with whoever it was, so the blonde had finished his tea and had entered the main floor, where his co-working friend and the other workers were. Fabrics, models and other sheets of paper fluttered everywhere, making a sort of mess that was almost… fun to be around in. So odd, thinking that this was one of the high, posh-like fashion labels, but the voices of trainees floated about happily; glad that they were working there in the first place.

A bit like him.

Krad shook his head. Okay, that was just about enough to musing about the past, and anything else that might have been possible. He didn't want to have too many dreams that would end up crushed in the end, so it was better to just do nothing about it in the end.

"Ah… where do I put this?" a voice floated over them, as the blonde just stared at Pierre like he was a complete and utter moron; such as he was, but the only person who said that in his fact was said blonde.

"Unless you haven't noticed, I'm being stalked by people other than the paparazzi," he ended up saying in the end, and the brunette jerked, suddenly making the connection. :Moron.: Krad rolled his eyes.

"Right, those people," he nodded slightly, looking up and staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world, "Gee, I can't help but feel sorry for you, you know. You're still quite young, you have your youth and you don't even have a proper social life."

This just got another looked that screamed perplexity, "Funny to hear that from you. And that's saying a lot."

"Oi--"

Tripping over her feet, Amelia landed hard and groaned, "I hate this…" noticing Pierre was within hearing range, she staggered up once more.

"Monsieur! We need help with the mannequin back there and the others don't want me around it!" she suddenly seemed tearful for about half a second, but recovered instantly. "They say it's because I'm a klutz, but that's just because all the things they make me carry has trailing ends and I trip over them!"

"Didn't you tell me that before?" muttered Pierre. He didn't turn away from looking at the ceiling, but Krad walked over to her.

"Looks like you're having trouble," he commented, and she nodded; obviously having gotten over her fear after their first mini-encounter.

"I don't mean to be troublesome, but they're always saying one thing or another that makes no sense whatsoever and it bugs me so much!"

The blonde nodded slowly, before turning to snap at Pierre, "Oi, you're supposed to be helping with worker equity, aren't you? Get your ass down there and sort out the problem, will you."

Not waiting for an answer or reply, Krad walked away from them and his co-head-working dud blinked, unable to work out what he had just been commanded to do. When it did eventually hit, he fumed.

"Hey, you're head of this company as well! Not to mention you haven't helped for a week now! We're supposed to be working together!"

Shaking his head at such a comment, he chose to ignore it and passed a couple of other workers, who were talking among themselves and didn't seem to notice him at all. He liked it better that way though.

Entering his office, he was met with the untidiness of not being able to stay there for more than a few hours and he flopped onto his chair with a sigh. He knew that as soon as he stepped out, once more, he would be watched by the scary freaks paid to do Saga's bidding, and he wasn't looking forward to such a case at the current time and place.

All he wanted was some peace and quiet.

Pierre had said that they were co-working partners.

A small smirk tugged at his lips, which hinted with grim irony.

"Maybe not for much longer."

000

Entry Eight:

One week down, many more of them to go.

The cycle has gone on for too long.

Maybe this is the start… of something incredibly horrible.

Hey, I'm not an optimist.

000

Shaking her head sharply at the constant requests, Natalie couldn't work out as to why the police couldn't do something more to stop the people in black from stalking her employer. It was so painful and complete hell in the end. She hated seeing him depressed, and when he was depressed, he was usually incredibly pissed. And that would mean a lot of pain for people who got in his way.

Tucking some hair out of the way, she looked around and ignored the fact that the phone was ringing right under her nose. They seemed to be more frequent, and that wasn't a good thing. If anything at all, it was Saga demanding a proper meeting with the great Hikari-san, and she would end up spouting more profanities than she intentionally meant in the first place. Okay, correction; she mean every profanity she spat at Saga, because… well, just because.

She didn't know a thing about Krad's past, nor did she really care, but if he didn't want to do something, she was going to support him every step of the way, because being the self-righteous kind of person she was…

The door swung open.

Jerked out of her thoughts rudely at this intrusion, she glanced up and instantly recognised the estrange blonde with a mobile glued to his ear. Glancing down at her own phone, she raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to barge in here, you have to have an appointment first," she said bluntly. "And no one else wants to speak with you either, so please leave now before I alert security."

Saga held up a hand and switched the mobile off; the ringing instantly ceased, leaving a silence in its wake. "Well, I can't seem to make an appointment if all I get is screaming secretaries on the other end." He smiled at her, but got a blank stare in return.

"Monsieur Hikari can't speak with you; he has a meeting," she said monotonously, "Now clear off or I really will call security this time." Her hand hovered over the phone and to a particular button that was bright red…

"Oh, no. But do tell him that he can't get away from me," Keiji smiled, "because I have months of service leave, so we'll be hanging around here for a lo-ng time…" He left swiftly after this to avoid seeing Natalie actually wrenching the phone off the hook. As the door slammed shut, another one opened and Krad poked his head in, looking like the end of the world had come. That or he was just sleepy.

"… he was serious, wasn't he."

"Yeah, looks like it." The brunette ushered him in and made him sit down, "Krad, this is serious. You either have to do it, or don't do it. And I think I already know that you don't even want to consider it, so now what?"

Wow, she was actually using his first name, "But he'll never leave me alone now. And it took me long enough to change my mobile number, so…" He sat back and buried his head in his hands, trying to get rid of the god-forsaken voices that floated in his mind. Voices of the past… the sort that haunted him and would always haunt him for the rest of his days. It was pure torture.

"Krad…" Natalie glanced down at her employer, and then snapped to an instant conclusion, "Okay, I've got an idea, and if Saga is as stupid as I think he is, then you'll be safe for a while yet."

The blonde glanced up. "What?"

Grinning, the brunette was vaguely reminded of an old friend of her's while she'd been in school, and leaned over to tell Krad exactly what she had planned right there and then. The blonde didn't look happy at all, but ended up agreeing, and he left the room.

Leaning back, Natalie snatched up her phone, dialed a number, and waited for it to pick up.

"Yes?"

"I would like to book in a flight for… tonight, if possible?"

000

It was a hard task to get back home without a couple of men tailing right after him, but a number of handy short-cuts and the like managed Krad home safely and he slammed the door open. Pepinot glanced up from the lounge and then turned away again, jotting something down in a notebook he was holding, and didn't pay any attention as the blonde ran around the place and collected various materials of clothing.

When he eventually said something, it was something that really did reflect on his intellect that one would have never thought it be possible to even exist, "I never thought that Saga would be so persistent that you would have to leave the country, you know."

Tucking his hair under a large hat that covered his eyes as well, Krad just looked over at him before attempting to zip up his bag, which held most of his belongings, "I'm surprised you got that far without your head falling off."

"Krad, you have to remember that I'm not as stupid as you think," he snorted and turned again to face him, "And although I know you don't give a damn, but I can manage and pay rent while you're gone. Any idea on how long you'll be for?"

"No clue, but I don't care," shrugging, the blonde hefted his bag up, "I'll probably keep in touch through Natalie, just in case."

"Au revoir."

"Right."

Krad was nearly out the door – having some trouble with the handle for some reason – but was then tapped on the shoulder and he turned, "What now?"

Pepinot held up a small, plastic coated rectangular piece of paper, with a slight smile on his usually blank- if not stupefied – face, "Don't forget this. It's important, isn't it? To you."

"… Thanks…" not looking at it, Krad accepted the paper and shoved it into the safety of his pocket before pulling the door open and, without turning back, left the building for the first time since… well, for a while now.

It was a warm night, which was a good thing, and the dark-toned clothes he wore – along with the hat – made for good camouflage. He had developed a knack of knowing when he was being stalked, and he knew at an instant that there was no one else around following him. it was pretty crowded as well, so that was a bonus on his part.

A slight breeze ruffled the heads of the trees that lined the footpaths and roads, and, tucking a bang behind his ear, the blonde hailed a taxi and was soon zooming off once more, dialing a number on his mobile as the world sped by past him.

000

Entry Nine:

I must be crazy to do this… I must be absolutely insane. And Pepinot, what was he thinking! I never meant to… never thought it was… I can't believe it.

I wonder if he's still around… or moved away…

Who knows.

I sure don't.

I'm beginning to wonder if I ever want to know.

000

Cough… and as we can see, the title of the chapter is highly irrelevant. But whatever, three guesses as to where Krad's going and all XD And what Pepinot handed over to him before he left. Oh, and Krad was wearing incredibly fashionable designer-wear, in case you were wondering ;D.

Oh, yes, and I'd love to thank everyone (cough, the people who do review) who review because I actually hit 100 of them. o.O Do you know how shocking that is in the end for someone like me? So you people are incredibly special and that's all that matters now :D (glomps reviewers)

Everto Angelus: Well, as long as we keep moving forward, it's all good. I've got a long way to go though…

Hakudoshi-chan: Majorly awesome, but it also depends if he kills people or just ends up bored XD Well, at least they found a way to exercise their brains… kinda… or braincells.

Timetill: Whoa, this is sane? XD We'll just have to wait and see what else Krad wants to complain about to see if he truly is as sane/insane as we think :P

neko-nya: Let's go and get Krad ice-cream for a treat, seeing as he has to deal with (insane) people like us XD Walls are very evil, yup. They do it on purpose so we can get hurt and stuff.

Makurayami Ookami: Cha, thanks :D

Tsuki Fox: Everyone lingers between sanity and insanity… and I do believe that Krad is currently leaning over that line to crazy-insanity, if there is such a thing. Satoshi suffers from Krad everyday… even when the blonde mutters it's annoying… not that I blame him… ;)


	13. Page Twelve: Random

Random Scenario – It's An Angsty Angst World

Synopsis: Just think of it as an angst run.

Disclaimers: It all depends in the end.

Warnings: One minor cuss word and depressing/confusing angst. It all works out in the end. Pointless, sounds like any other angst one-shot I've done… maybe. I don't know.

Notes: I know nothing about Krad other from what I've read in the manga and some random fanfics. So yeah, he might seem a bit off… but I wouldn't know. Oh, and I HIGHLY believe that he isn't as homicidal as he looks/acts.

000

Page Twelve: Hear Not Words

"_You're useless."_

Shut up.

"_No one wants you around."_

I don't care, do I?

"_We don't need you."_

But I need you, you can't change fate.

"_You've ruined everything."_

It was your selfishness that started it all in the end.

"_If it wasn't for you… you did it. I took no part in it."_

You are the cause of it; it's because of you that I exist in the first place… it was you… you who I am bound to… I had nothing to do with it… it was our fault in the first place… you have to remember that.

"_You… it was you… wasn't it?"_

Me? What about me? Who am I in the end?

"_You who are cursed for all eternity…"_

…Cutting deeper and deeper into the pain that is both yours and mine.

"_I hate you."_

Satoshi-sama…

000

Long before the Hikari boy – the one who was cursed – Krad had existed. And he knew what was said about him in the end, what they would spread and fabricate of the curse of the Hikari's. He was a killer, he hurt others, he destroyed them; he violated them and took pleasure in it all. He had no emotions, he felt no pain; he was just a parasite to them in the end, using them as puppets in this battle that made no sense in the end.

…

Bastards.

They had no right in such a case. They did no know him; or, that was, the tamers he had come to meet and talk to… almost all of them were corrupt and could not be saved. He might have tried, but they pushed him away, believing the tales that messed with their heads. It was all a part of mind, their mental being and state; and nothing could change it.

He couldn't help them, even if he wanted to. And, strangely enough, there had actually been a time when he had truly wanted to get rid of the filth that bound the Hikari's name and pride together.

But that was where the tales began.

They reused to lose what grip they had on power, on beauty, on creating life. They did it, corrupted their souls, and tainted the world with a dangerous power that once he – and Dark – knew about. It cursed them all, engulfed them and ate away at their souls; and even then they refused to listen.

Falling in too far deep within their own material desires, they lost it. Everything that was precious to them at one point or another. But they didn't seem to care; not until it started.

Having gotten in so deep into the dark arts that they manipulated so carelessly; it was like they were children with playdough, whatever that was, they ignored the warning signs that made up the world. They would never listen, and they still hadn't, and so the deaths and pain began.

The suffering beyond belief, the blaming on their own damnation; and yet, the blame was placed elsewhere.

One was himself.

The other were the Niwas.

Strangely enough, they – the family of Thieves - got the lighter side of the deal; in a sense. Sealing away the darkened, tainted powers that stretched out throughout the world, and yet he was the enemy. They were enemies. Nothing could change that, no matter what.

Trying to fix up the past troubles, the Niwas stole works of the Hikaris, and yet the damned fools of hunters believed that they were in the right and the drawn-out battle between both sides hit the massive peak between life and death. Both he and Dark were dragged into it, placed in the center of it all, and were made the 'frontline figures'.

Damn them for screwing up whatever life he had.

Years passed by, words filtered and weaved throughout time, and Krad was soon to be feared by all who knew him. That was, he was never given a chance, never given a say, and that messed him up as well.

So, in the end, it was because of the Hikari.

Although they were his host body, they feared him, hated him, but there was more. Much more to it, and he began to feed on these emotions. All such negative vibes and waves that crashed into one another; and he knew no other being of sustenance.

Not only had they corrupted with their own minds, and the minds of their descendents, they had messed up with one who had never wanted to be involved in the first place.

Krad was never given a chance when he had met the last of the Hikari line; Satoshi.

Seemingly, it might have been over before it began.

000

Curled up in the back of his host's mind, the blonde tried to block out the sounds of accusations that continuously plagued him; past and present mixed and bubbled in scorn and hate, making it rather trying on whatever patience he had squired over the long and painful years.

The Hikari hosts had always come to believe that they were the victims; the unfortunate ones, the ones who shouldn't have been placed in such a cruel game of fate.

A small, almost sadistic, smirk graced the white winged angel's face.

They had never been the victims; and they surely deserved their just fate.

The Niwas, he had no care for.

And Satoshi seemed to be different; although that might have been thanks to that Niwa boy. Strange, no?

But long before this, Krad had strongly believed that each host had deserved the pain they suffered in his existence, and that if they were still alive, he would make them pay for what he was forced to face now.

Because the past cut a lot deeper into his soul than what most would think.

000

"_I don't need you."_

"_You… who are to be cursed for eternity…"_

"_Nothing can change what has been done."_

"_I am not you… I will never be you!"_

"_Never… just leave me alone… I will never belong to you…"_

"_If it hadn't been because of you… I might have been given a chance…"_

"_The Hikari's always believed that they were cursed; I am too. But… artworks… they don't need to be tainted like us… Niwa's painting proved it…"_

"_There really is a world that is pure… untainted… one that I cannot reach… no matter how hard I try…"_

"_I hate you, Krad… don't come near me…"_

Satoshi didn't deserve such a fate, true. But it was unavoidable. And the tales spun made it worse then what it could have been. Krad hated the man who was the boy's 'father' and would, one day, kill him; if he got a chance.

He never got a chance.

Satoshi never got a chance.

They really weren't all that different.

Unable to stop it, Niwa's voice floated into his subconsciousness.

"_Krad… Hiwatari-kun… is my friend…"_

"_We can't be broken. No matter what… we can keep fighting…"_

"_Hiwatari-kun, we're friends, aren't we? I'm worried about you…"_

"_What we both want… is co-existence…"_

Yes, life was cruel.

But it was just the beginning of a never-ending nightmare…

"_Kokuyoku!"_

000

Random, random, and more random. Good old randomness. It just came to me, so yeah. I'll get another page done… whenever. I don't know anymore. Most of the italic voices came out randomly as such, so yeah. And I also believe that he really doesn't think of Satoshi as such, but… well, who wouldn't be depressed being stuck in some other guy's body?

And yes, I am aware that I was rambling. But I THINK I got the point through…

Hakudoshi-chan: Isn't it always odd drama like? And I'm surprised I continued it. It's all a bit jumbled, really. Thanks :D

neko-nya: Asylums need it to make sure that people don't hurt themselves XD And Krad always seems a little annoyed… or bored… or something… ice-cream! And holidays for me ;P

Everto Angelus: I'm working on it. :)

Timetill: Then in that case, everyone in this fic is insane in my opinion ;D They just have different levels of insanity. Yup, right, unless he feels like moving to… uh… Australia… or America… or some other place… o.O

Makurayami Ookami: Saga has that… annoying vibe to him, I have to admit. But we probably won't hear too much from him after that. Krad needs time to himself.

Tsuki Fox: Azumano, I suppose. Not that I have any geographical whatever stuff. :S As for who he's going to end up meeting… well, you'll just have to wait and find out.

Kurai Seraph: Ahaha… well, Krad can't really KILL anyone in the AU one cause… it would be murder and the story would end up with him running away from police and stuff. ;D Krad's in France at the moment, and you got both of them right! Although I'm not telling you which ones… ;) I will say, though, that Krad didn't take the Xbox with him and Natalie dealt with the plane tickets… XD And I'm glad some people were guessing :D

xO dArK: Yup, he's going to end up there and… BOOM! Stuff happens XD Thanks for taking the time to read it and all and I'll TRY to get some chapter down sooner of later. XO My head is going to explode… or implode… whatever.


	14. Page Thirteen: Story A

Story/Scenario 1 – Chapter Four

Synopsis: Krad Hikari, 19, moved to live in France and is one of the top designers in the fashion world (oh, and he's also a model). But as fate would have it, he gets pulled into a number of… mishaps… that involves returning to his home in Japan… and meeting people he never wanted to see again.

Disclaimers: Still don't own it.

Warnings: Confusion, confusion, and even more confusion.

Notes: I know nothing about planes or turbulence or whatever. So don't complain about my errors… so yeah.

000

Page Thirteen: Turbulence

"Boarding plane--" grumbled some voice over a headset. "Please enter platform--"

All this random stuff wasn't going to get through Krad's brain at the end of this, and he was majorly bugged. The taxi-driver hadn't said a word, thankfully, and he driven off without much more than a grunt. Hopefully he was slow in the brains, otherwise… well; it might cause some problems if Saga somehow managed to find a way to stalk them…

But Natalie wasn't that stupid, even he knew that. Despite it all, he had come to know her as a very experienced master-mind when she wanted to do so, and being a part-time con-artist must have helped as well; although it scared the hell out of him when he first found out; she didn't look like that… type. Really. Ignoring the stares he got from some to most of the people who were there to board their own planes, the blonde made his way over to he counter.

He had talked to her briefly during the ride there, and she had confirmed that everything was going according to plan and that he had nothing to worry about at all.

"Mr Hikari, I presume?" the attendant asked pleasantly. She was a woman in her early twenties and seemed to be smiling in a perky manner that could only mean… Krad looked over the counter; yep, coffee overload. "Natalie just called in and we've already messed up and altered everything, so you're ready to go!" She gave him a set of tickets.

Taking them with a nod of his head, Krad saw that he had three, "Do you… know Natalie by any chance."

"Aside from the fact that she's my best friend, yeah," she winked, "Name's Chloe, and I'll be messing up with everyone's heads so they can't tell where you are. As you can see, you have three tickets for three different areas. You're obviously only going to one, unless it's very necessary, and leave the rest to us."

"Right…" So he was leaving his fate in the hands of a secretary and her hyperactive friend?

Chloe seemed to read his mind, "We've got connections, so don't be so worried. Once you're in Japan, though, it's pretty much your choice. But here, it's girl power."

"…" Yeah, he was leaving his fate in the hands of very psychopathical and incredibly scary people now. Great. He might as well jump off the highest building possible here… the Eiffel tower, perhaps? Yeah, that would be nice.

Anyway, he decided not to say that out loud and took at look at one of the tickets before finding one of the gates and entering it, after, of course, handing that particular ticket over. As it was, the plane was crowded by crazy excited people and those going back home, who looked bored or were just half asleep. Or awake. Whatever, he didn't really care at all.

Finding his designated seat, the blonde flopped down and dumped his had over his eyes. He didn't want to see anyone, speak to anyone, and so forth. It was just so annoying to be where he was; but it would only get more annoying if Saga decided to go after him or something. Oh yeah, they would be the end of the world for them when that happened.

Most of the still perky people – probably high on caffeine – were talking amongst themselves and attempting to keep the children from screaming at random people that were just sitting peacefully around. The attendant on the plane was saying something about seatbelts as such, but Krad was already drifting off to sleep because he couldn't stand the people all around him at the moment.

000

Entry Ten:

…

……

………

Sleep.

And maybe Natalie can knock some sense into that crazy Saga guy; he's really getting on my nerves now. I just can't stand it. People around here just keep getting more and more insane. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.

I just can't stand it anymore.

I suppose I can't complain about it in the end, but still… it's just so annoying on me, and I don't know how much more I can take before I go completely insane and try to kill someone.

And I think I know who the someone is at the moment.

Dammit all to hell; I'm going to sleep.

…

These seats are very uncomfortable.

000

The sudden of the plane hitting some form of turbulence as the plane set off was what jerked Krad back awake and he grumbled under his breath. Looking around, he was glad that the children had at least calmed down and many of them were sleeping. Not that he blamed them, as it was night time in France and so forth. Bright lights made up a good part of the place as he peered out of the window, wondering whether he should care or not at all.

"… not again…" mumbled a voice next to him.

Sitting back up and turning, Krad raised an eyebrow at his seat partner, who was not paying him any attention, but scowling at the book in front of him. That was, an exercise book that seemed to be crammed with notes to the brink of worrying about one person's lack of sanity.

"…" the person mumbled under his breath again, before jotting down a note and, scowling, snapped it shut, closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to get rid of a migraine that wouldn't leave him alone.

The first thing that flew through the blonde's mind was::Okay, how many people here have blue hair and gives off incredibly creepy vibes? Why the hell am I asking myself that and why do I give a damn? Wait, no, I don't give a damn and no one cares about a thing. Good? Good. Now leave me alone, brain. Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. I need a psychiatrist…:

But really, the blue-haired boy next to him couldn't have been older than… 17? Yeah, something around that age group. So what was he doing? Business trip? School? Visiting a family that didn't exist? Where had that come from?

Yes, Krad was very well aware that he was asking himself these questions, but at least he wasn't saying them out loud yet. Go figure.

"What?"

Snapped out of his mental argument that never led to anything worth listening to, the blonde's head shot up and he gave the blue-haired teen a long look, frowning. "What?" he asked back.

"You were just sitting there and staring off like some alien had stolen your brain," a shrug of the shoulders and the teen buried himself back into his book-reading-writing-thing, "It was all quite amusing but unnerving."

"Right…" Krad raised an eyebrow, "that's saying a lot." The word that popped into his head at this was one thing; asshole. That or just a really out of it jerk who was incredibly blunt. Okay, so he was arguing with himself, but it – by no means – meant that he was possessed by aliens or something equally as stupid. It just annoyed him to no end; what a pointless, pointless concept to be thinking about.

Leaning back on his head, the blonde stared blankly up at nothing in particular as he thought about nothing quite literally. Not that that was anything new, but he was hoping that whatever that was going to happen next was going to be a good thing, and not get in his way or on his nerves.

As everyone had finally quietened down and no one else was really bothering him aside from the hum of the plane's engine, Krad closed his eyes and drifted right back to sleep because the company next to him was muttering about equations once more. Hahahaha… it wasn't all that funny, though.

000

Some good few hours later found the blonde stumbling around. Well, not literally, but he didn't like being where he was; the plane platform whatever. Not to mention that now he had to go off and find his luggage, which was going to be a long and irksome wait. So very, very long. He wasn't looking all that forward to it, true, but it had to be done. Besides, he had his weapons of mass destruction there; he wished, anyway.

The plane ride had gone by without a hitch besides being irksome and boring to the point of wanting to rip his head out for the sake of it, but other than that it had been fine. Just fine.

So he did the following things:

Go out still alive and in one piece: check.

Glare at that stupid blue-haired creepy teen who had been sitting next to him: check.

Call Natalie to make sure that no one had raided his office: check.

Go and grab his suitcases before they were shipped off to Greece: wait for it… check.

Make sure that he had changed his euros into yen: shoot, he forgot about that. Okay, check.

Leave the place before advertising people and scary religious people attacked him: check, check and check.

So now that that was out of the way for him, Krad now had to deal with flagging down a taxi and going to some hotel until he could work out where that place he had once called home was located. Unless someone had already moved in. Or some random crazy dude decided to burn it to the ground. But hey, that wasn't all that bad of an idea; the blonde had been considering that since his parents decided to drive off a clear that sunny, sunny day. And the truth in that little sentence proved that the entire Hikari family was a bit nuts.

A taxi trundled in front of him and he pulled the door open, dumped this luggage in the back, and entered up front. The taxi driver glanced at him before asking gruffly, "So where do you want to go?"

"The Azumano District."

"Righ', hold on then."

Very soon they were zooming off.

000

Entry Eleven:

I wonder what life would be like if I lived in a brown paper bag. It would be a bit cramped though, very, very odd in the end. So that's the wonderful life my brain has. I can't believe I talk to myself and _reply _of all things. I mean, seriously, insanity is in the eyes of the beholder, but god, I think I've reached the deeper end of things now.

Blame that on the little devil and angel that whisper things to be ever since my parents died and I had to move away from the last link of my old life. I never forgave them of that.

I suppose I should explain myself; even though no one's gonna read this. Well, over my dead body, anyway. The angel and devil in my head, doesn't everyone have one in the end anyway?

Mine are just… very annoying. They keep on taking different forms and keep changing and makes me want to hit them over the head with a frying pan if I had one at hand. Sadly, I never do, so they get home scott free. Home being inside my mind; maybe I should find a way to hurt them mentally… ah, the possibilities…

Very recently they've been in the form of some redhead and blue-haired guy. The blue-haired one very much reminding me of that jerk I was next to. Sure, I've never met the guy or spoke to him and I don't know him, but he had jerk vibes all around him. How else am I supposed to react!

But these two have been arguing again… at least they're not trying to rule my life or something. They used to do that when I was nine. It was amusing, but not all that great.

The chicken ran off again… fun…

What the hell am I talking about now?

I don't know.

But hey, we're here… I think…

000

Paying the taxi driver and grabbing his luggage in the process, Krad watched as the yellow car zoomed off to the unknown, not really giving a damn about a thing except to prey on the next poor fool who needed a ride desperately. Running a hand through his hair and replacing his hat, the sun shone brightly in his eyes and his eyes narrowed. Shoving around for some sunglasses, he placed them over his eyes and looked around.

If he remember correctly, he had to go done some street, through another, turn a right, left, straight, and… oh yeah, that made a lot of sense, didn't it? Not that it mattered, but really.

"So this is what my life is going to be like," he mumbled to himself, "Might as well get used to it before it eats my brains out."

000

It took Krad exactly one hour, twenty-seven minutes and forty-five seconds to find the hotel and sign in. the room he was shown was as lavishly designed as any other with the foreboding feeling that he would be paying a lot more than he should and that he should go and find a permanent home soon, otherwise he was going to go broke and would have to bed on the streets. And he really didn't want to do that as his part-time job. It was best to avoid it all. Yes, the good life hiding in the shadows. He used to do it all the time until his sudden rising into famous-people-whatevers and… yeah. Whatever.

Leaving the hotel, he walked around the streets. People were running around doing normal people things and he wondered what he was supposed to do now. The main idea was to go and lay low for a while, but he would need a job just in case. He wasn't all that worried about loosing all his money now, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Looking for something?" mumbled one of his many annoying voices that proved his sanity.

"I say you be quiet now," muttered the other.

"But he's just walking around listlessly. Something's wrong with him."

"I know. Maybe we should stop being so loud in his mind. He can't block us out you know."

"Aah… you have a point."

Wandering around was about the most useful thing the blonde could do about it. It was strange to be wandering around in such a manner, back in the streets of Azumano where he hadn't been for a while yet. So long.

Damn, he was going to get the memories of his old life flooding back on him and it wasn't going to leave him alone until he was gone again. Not to mention that it kept popping up at the worst of times.

He passed by shops without much thought, and he was about to think about walking back when something rather solid ran right into him that was about his height.

They collapsed in a heap and Krad groaned in pain, "Why won't people just leave me alone…?"

"Oh, sorry about that," a voice above him said apologetically as the weight lifted and a hand pulled him up by the wrist. His eyes met with those of deep amethyst and he blinked. "Didn't see you there. You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Damn, gotta go," letting go, the other person waved a hand and walked off, "sorry about that again."

Watching as the stranger left, Krad was at a complete loss for words, one hand over the pocket of the jeans he wore. The one which contained the photo that Pepinot had handed him before he'd left.

000

Entry Twelve:

…

No way.

No way in hell.

This can't be happening…

Really, it's impossible. It's not supposed to be like this.

But… how…

… Dark?

000

Krad knows Dark! Blah blah blah! What happens next? I don't know! XD You're just gonna have to wait and find out, right?

I don't think I ever clarified it but; how many readers want this scenario to be a DarkKrad fic? I need to know otherwise… I'm just going to do something insane to them ;D And Daisuke and Satoshi will be around… eventually.

neko-nya: Maybe you shouldn't do that then, and your science teacher was proved very, very wrong. Satoshi grew up his whole life hating Krad though, right? But even so… the blonde never got a break…

Hakudoshi-chan: Really? Personal reflection chapters… :)

Everto Angelus: You have a good point there. I mean, most of the time we never take the perspective of the 'bad guy' in the tale… but they usually just end up being misunderstood.

Tsuki Fox: Yeah, he was Mr. Evil in volume four. I mean, trying to choke Daisuke and all that. But there's always so much more in that character than what we think… right? And thanks for the congrats XD We all update at random… must be in our system… I'm very slowly working on it…

Timetill: Angst can only go too far, and the darker ones are better, cause happy people thinking happy thoughts seem to… ugh, I don't wanna think about it. Thanks, I tried to make it as believable as possible… :D Although he seems very much intact with his sanity here.

Makurayami Ookami: Thanks, glad it made sense.

Okay, another question before I go; do you want me to keep on working on this scenario in particular or should I work on the other story now? It all depends on what you think XD And thanks again for the nice reviews!

Oh, and very very important! There's a DNAngel roleplay forum up and we really need people to join and get involved, cause the place only has 5 people there, and only about three of them are actually doing something! (And I'm there as well, username LastLight). So please join the forum, I would really, really appreciate it! Website is: http/ dnangel. conforums. com/

So pleaaaaaaseee (goes all whiney)--! Anyway, that's my say of the day.


	15. Page Fourteen: Story A

Story/Scenario 1 – Chapter Five

Synopsis: Krad Hikari, 19, moved to live in France and is one of the top designers in the fashion world (oh, and he's also a model). But as fate would have it, he gets pulled into a number of… mishaps… that involves returning to his home in Japan… and meeting people he never wanted to see again.

Disclaimers: Just keep wishing it… it may happen one day… ;)

Warnings: Absolutely randomness once more. Wait, isn't that what happens all the time now?

Notes: I finally got out of my rut to go and type another chapter to this. Thanks for everyone who was waiting patiently for this and… yeah XD I'm so happy… I think. Excuse me for the fact that Krad seems to love to talk to himself a lot. Hm…

000

Page Fourteen: Shock isn't good for the heart

If it had been any other situation then Krad wouldn't have given a damn about it at all. True, he would have been indignant with the fact that he had just been run over by some random person, but… really now. He was in shock, as there was no other word to explain his current situation.

Or was it a dilemma now? He wasn't so sure and at this point, didn't have enough brain power to truly care at all. So there he was, wandering around in some large park place or whatever not really knowing how or why and all the usual stuff that one thinks about when they suddenly encounter someone they used to know and thought that they would already be gone, etc. etc.

Anyway, as his brain was beginning to hurt with the beginnings of a migraine, he tried not to put too much brain power on the subject and returned to the hotel he'd already booked because if he walked around anymore, he got the notion that he would collapse sooner or later.

He collapsed.

Well, it was definitely sooner than later. Great. Just great.

Blinking, the blonde was surprised at the fact that he was now eating dirt; or, in literal terms, he was eating concrete and gravel, but now was not the time to be thinking about being completely and scarily accurate: Natalie did that all the time when she was somewhat sane. When she was insane, well… she was highly unpredictable. And that was what made her a good secretary and the exact reason as to why he kept her in employment.

So there he was, lying on the ground, in public, for some reason that he didn't know at the moment and really annoyed with himself. Maybe his collapse had something to do with the plane food he'd been given. He was certain they were trying to poison him…

It wasn't all that odd that people who passed by were avoiding him either. And the fact that he wasn't standing yet; hm… he should really begin to try that if he ever wanted to get anywhere. And he hated the idea of people considering him dead at that point and time… or mugged… or god knew what else…

What he never expected was a pair of shoes to suddenly appear in front of him (connected to legs and, most likely, a body, he hoped); wait, they were going to walk on top of him were they? Poor him…

"Uh… are you alright?"

Krad raised an eyebrow at this as he shifted his position a bit to look up at the speaker; "What do you think?" he snapped back, although it didn't really sound like a snap, as he _had_ collapsed and all… okay, just stop repeating yourself now…

The speaker was a redheaded boy (which the blonde instantly decided that it was hair dye) who looked concerned. Although it might just have been him… and he was getting delusional or whatever anyway. Damn stupid body wouldn't just let him stand up and stumble back to the hotel.

In his opinion, it would have been better to stumble back as a drunk than found lying wherever he was at the moment. Dang…

"Need a hand?" pointless, stupid question, that was for sure. Maybe this kid was trying to _mug_ him?.! Nah… and even if he did, it wasn't like Krad wasn't filthy rich now anyway. And what was with putting 'filthy' before 'rich'? It didn't make all that much sense and all… Dammit, stop talking to yourself…

"Well, unless you just think it's great for me to be lying here," he replied sarcastically.

The boy hesitated at this, as if confused with what Krad was saying and whatever his brain was telling him at the moment. Apparently the two didn't get along all that well together and the internal battle was making him more confused and stupider by the minute. Not to mention how odd it must've looked to normal passer-bys; the blonde almost pitied them.

Eventually (about five minutes later) the boy seemed to have come to a conclusion and helped Krad up. "So where are you staying at the moment, then? Do we need to contact anyone?"

Getting the feel back into his legs didn't take long, but Krad doubted he'd be able to walk all the way back; hell, if he managed to call a cab without help would be a miracle. So he gave the shorter-boy the address.

The redhead muttered something about 'taxis' and the cost before helping him on his way.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, why was it that he was now being helped by someone not only younger than him but shorter?.! It was an insult on his dignity and morals and junk; if he hadn't been so weak, he would have strangled the kind-hearted redhead for being just that. Kind.

Yeah, it seemed that he had reached the deep end.

000

Entry Thirteen:

Why do I keep writing in this anyway? I mean, what's the point? It's not helping me one bit and I seem to argue with myself a lot more when I'm doing these stupid, pointless entries. I would throw it all away, but what would be the point in that? I feel sorry for the trees now; having their lives thrown away by people like me and other weirdos that live out there.

So… I collapsed. In public. In the middle of nowhere. Well, not nowhere, but it wasn't anywhere I wanted to collapse in.

I'm putting the blame on plane cuisine and jetlag for now. Screw them all and shoot them to the flames of hell.

Or, as the doctor's have told me time and time again, I'm just weak. Weak in body, blah blah blah, we can't do a thing about it, just keep to the safe side and don't do anything stupid. Hell, I wasn't doing anything stupid. And while I may be physically weak, they admitted that my mental status has to be the most stable from my deceased family. Joy; at least I know I won't be driving off cliffs anytime soon.

I probably shouldn't be complaining, but being helped by a short redheaded kid doesn't help me one bit. Damn him. I shouldn't say that because he is helping me, but it's against everything I've lived up to. But as my own life is pretty screwed up and all…

Hm, he looks like one of those voices in my head. Why the hell am I visualizing people I've never met before?

Note to self; half-throttle redhead if I ever meet him again because his goodness gets on my nerves.

Oh, we've reached the hotel.

He better go soon or I will strangle him here and now.

000

It wasn't long before Krad found himself sprawled on one of those giant beds that hotels always seemed to have and just stared listlessly at the ceiling. It was such a drab colour; give him some paint and he would get to work almost immediately.

But he wasn't supposed to be thinking about that. There were more important matters to attend to; mainly where he was going to stay for however long he was going to stay here. There was no way in hell he was going to spend a good part of his income by staying in a hotel that would used whatever methods necessary to get him to pay up more than usual.

The blonde grumbled under his breath.

And what was it with Dark being around? He had been so sure that the chances of meeting the hyperactive and crazy purple-haired person was less than nothing, and there was nothing worse than having to run into someone you had been sure of not having to meet ever again. Ever, ever again. But that had been exactly what had happened.

Dang…

It wasn't good for his mental well-being.

At least Dark didn't seem to remember him; but then… why did he care so much? Did he care at all? Or was this all because he had nothing else to occupy his mind with and decided "why the hell not?"? Either way it was beginning to annoy him and he just didn't like it one bit.

So he was grumbling to himself about everything, and how much life didn't like him, while the two other little voices in his head began to argue once more; if it was supposed to be for his benefit, he didn't want it.

"I say he should have moved to a completely different country rather than returning him. That Saga guy could still track him down."

"But that would be even worse on him. At least he _kinda_ remembers where everything here is and can't really get lost."

"It's going to bring memories back, though."

"He'll be able to handle it."

"We'll see… we'll see…"

"Just shut up…" Krad, unable to take it any longer, growled in frustration, grabbing a pillow and burying his head in it, "I don't need to listen to you…"

They did as they were told and he was left with his own – muddled – thoughts that meant nearly nothing to him and probably never would. Maybe he should sleep for a bit.

Yeah, that might help… a bit…

000

The next day was a bit of a mess when the blonde woke up. And he wasn't exactly in the best of moods, either, which might have brought on the series of events that happened next.

First he fell out of bed somehow; that was not a good sign.

Then he was disturbed by one of those crazy hotel-dudes-whatevers.

He yelled at them.

They yelled back.

They went into a screaming match for about fifteen minutes before those in charge of the hotel pulled them apart.

So the blonde, being in a bad mood, decided it would be better to go out already and try to find his pile of rubble called home.

And he didn't eat breakfast and nearly collapsed again.

Cursing, he went to a café and had breakfast there, grumbling under his breath.

Then he went back to trying to find the rubble.

He found the rubble.

Well, it wasn't really rubble; just old-looking, paint-wearing and no-one-living-for-a-long-time looking.

The poor garden was a mess as well.

And a window was broken.

Think of all the bugs in there.

Krad cursed again.

This just wasn't his day.

000

Entry Fourteen:

Well, maybe I shouldn't be swearing so loud out in public… I'll do more of that at the hotel later; that'll teach those damn other guests and stuff… drunk and everything last night. Now, how many hours of sleep did I get then…?

Can't remember; oh well.

The house is… I can't believe that it's still here, of all things. I would have thought that either someone would buy it, or smash it. It's not exactly all that pretty anymore, so I can't see them wanting to keep it.

Must be that whole ghost thing again. But I thought I already told it to go on to the other side… yes, I probably was out of my mind at the time, so it didn't listen to me or no one wanted the house. It's big enough…

Not that I can really complain; at least I can just move in now… although all that paperwork is going to be complete hell now and I'd hate to tell them that this place was/still is being haunted.

Nah, they wouldn't listen to me about that. but they can't deny the fact that I am the only family member left to keep this place so why not? It's not like I'm going to live here forever anyway…

…? Looks like someone's coming.

000

Turning around just slightly, as he'd been staring at a rose bush that really did need pruning, and just blinked impassively as Dark – who was on a bike for one reason or another – ran into a pole.

Funny thing, fate, wasn't it?

Krad walked over to the groaning mess and kicked it lightly; "You still alive in there?"

Grumble, grumble; really coherent answer.

"Right, then…" what to do now…

At a loss, the blonde did the only thing he was capable of; after giving Dark another kick in case he had died, he left him there and pushed the gate open to his old home. It creaked and nearly fell off its hinges, making him frown, before putting an attempt into getting the house itself.

The door was locked.

Now who didn't see that coming?

He cursed out loud again and kicked the door. It was the most sane thing he could come up with at the moment.

"Need a hand there?"

Frowning, Krad turned his head just slightly, "I thought you were dead."

Dark shrugged at this, "Nah, I do it all the time. Daisuke says I've got a head as thick as a brick wall, and I think it's true."

:So do I, considering the fact that you did run into it at full force and can still walk and talk normally… somewhat.: he thought. Then answered, "Right…"

"No one's lived in here for ages…" the purple-haired teen commented, coming to stand right next to the blonde.

:Yeah, because two of them drove off a cliff and left their son to be passed around like a parcel.:

"… But I think I used to visit here often."

:Oh, you actually recall that:

"The parents were a bit odd, but their son wasn't all that bad."

:Thanks for the compliment… I think…:

"I wonder what happened to him…"

:Don't we all:

"Anyway, I used to break in for the sake of it. We thought it was fun."

:Only because you were the one who locked us out in the first place.:

"And considering the fact that no one's lived in here for ages, it shouldn't be too hard to break in again."

:Keep talking… I think my brain's zoned out on me.:

"But why do you want to look in there anyway?"

Krad snapped out of his thoughts at the instant a question was asked and he gave Dark an odd look, "Do I need to have a reason?" :Because I used to live here, maybe:

"Uhm… I guess not," he scratched the back of his head and began to fiddle with the lock for a moment. Krad made a mental note to change the lock if he decided to live in there. If it was livable, anyway.

With a loud 'click', Dark turned the knob and pushed the door open. Spiders scattered on the floor and into the slightly dark corridor and… whatever, Krad didn't care for it as he made another note to call pest control.

Entering it, he looked around. It was exactly the same as he had left it all those years ago; minus all the dust and cobwebs and spiders and there you had it. Upon walking into the living room, he caught sight of a dusty frame sitting there on the mantle piece and picked it up.

Well, he probably shouldn't have been shocked, but he was… kind of. It was an old picture when he was… three, he had to guess, with both parents still alive and happy. Wow, he looked practically the same… except much, much smaller… and less hair… but he was still scowling…

"Hey, I remember that one!" exclaimed a voice behind him and he whipped around. Dark had followed him in here?

Before he could say or do anything, the purple-haired teen had snatched it out of his hands. "Krad and I always argued about this particular picture and I can't even remember why!"

It was just so odd to hear his name like that…

"Wait…" Dark blinked and looked from the photo to the blonde standing there, one eyebrow raised. "You look kinda the same… related to the Hikaris?"

Krad sighed; yup, he was as stupid as ever.

"I _am_ Krad, you moron."

000

Entry Fifteen:

I knew he always had a short memory span… but come on.

If only I could jump out the window… he looks like he's about to have a heart attack…

Nah, can't risk it.

000

(blinks) Well, on the bright side he met Daisuke and apparently Dark has a very short-term memory. Doubting that I'll ever explain it in the actual fic, I'll just say it simply: Dark and Krad lived more or less a couple of streets away from each other, ran into each other constantly, and were friends for the few years before Krad's death, in which he was then shipped along. Joyful, isn't it?

neko-nya: And Krad's still talking to himself again XD I don't know why though; even I don't talk to myself that much. Hm… must be a typing thing (attempts to make the chapter longer). Hm… I never did decide which one was the devil and the other angel. They're both pretty annoying in his head :P

Hakudoshi-chan: It thickened some more XD And now Dark's gonna have a heart attack (well, maybe not, but still). (Now has to work out what happens next)

Timetill: (Can't remember what power she gave the reviewers) o.O I actually continued it, isn't that funny? ;) (although I was thinking about Krad being a happy-drunk… odd) it's probably going to be a little beyond insane; what can one do? XD But hey, I finally continued :)

Makurayami Ookami: Krad runs, but he can't get away ;) He'll never get away…

Tsuki Fox: Yeah, the little voices in his head is a bit insane… (and even here Krad wants to kill Daisuke o.O) It'll probably end up as DarkKrad to an extent ;) Thanks for letting me know and yeah, it might get a little more messed up if I keep jumping back and forth. Ah well. Thanks--!

xO dArK: Aww… thanks :D Wait, what's the difference between yaoi and shonen-ai? I mean, seeing as I really don't do romance anyway… (shrugs) it should be pretty safe. Child friendly, if you will XD

And everyone who's read and watched and reviewed gets a glomp. (GLOMP) XD

And I say it once, and I'll say it again; go and join http/ com because we need people to roleplay and I'm literally talking to myself. ;.; Or at least tell your friends and spread the word, in hopes for more members. Thanks!


	16. Page Fifteen: Random

Random Scenario – Somewhat cliched, but whatever

Synopsis: Satoshi manages to get drunk; out comes Krad. Now, how many times has this scenario been used…?

Disclaimers: Maybe when I die, I'll actually own the series. Bribing might work, though…

Warnings: Cliched-ness, lots-of-thinking-I-want-to-avoid-this-Krad and very-drunk-Dark (?.!) and… very, very odd writing (worse than usual it might be better to say. Hey, I haven't been out-of-it for more-than-seven-months for no reason.) Dark.Krad.interaction.weirdness(? Maybe it's better to read and find out. Or not. Your choice)

Notes: o-O! I'm still alive. W00t. Actually, that's a bad thing. Something tells me not many people have been waiting for the next (rather pointless) installment of this story-that-isn't-really-one-but-does-have-story-elements. I should apologize, of course, for lack of life. Wait, no one cared, did they? XD

000

Page Fifteen: Drinking Games lead to… what?

Picture the scenario: typical party for deranged teenagers for one particular individual's birthday/something related to that so they can have strangers in their house without parents. Include the fact that they have alcoholic beverages even though they are still under-age… at least, that's what's supposed to happen, right?

Okay, from there, note the fact that a certain blunette with low alcohol intolerance consuming some of that alcoholic beverage and getting drunk, as is expected. Out comes blonde, and, well… this is what happened, per say.

From the start… that is, middle. After the dear genius was smart enough to get himself drunk at a party with classmates.

000

Krad felt like he'd been in this scenario before. He couldn't place when exactly, except that the morning after he and his host had ended up with a noticeable hang-over and not in the best of moods. And the almost painfully repeated scenario of where he finds himself in bed with his worst enemy, blah, blah, blah.

One just _had _to wonder if this particular situation was going to end like all the rest. The homicidal blonde sure hoped not, but with alcohol and low tolerance of said substance, it was no wonder his judgment was so unbearably clouded that these things happened. And he was traumatized by it all, no doubt about it; he might not say anything on the matter after it's over, but it was pure fact that he needed (_desperately_)­­ to see a psychiatrist on these matters.

But as he didn't (and besides, which host in their right mind actually allow such a thing to happen? Krad would probably end up choking the psychiatrist) these experiences would stick in his mind forever, and would never hold their peace… or something like that.

_Anyway_, back to matters at hand, Krad found himself surrounded by annoying, drunken, pre-adolescent people-like things, and, even in his half-conscious stupor, he was unbearably annoyed by them. If he was sober, by this point he would have probably killed over half the population that were currently there. Satoshi, at this point, had obviously fallen asleep. Or unconscious. Or something like that. It didn't really matter.

Loud music blared (whoever had set up the play list had either been half-asleep or one some sort of delusional drug… yeah, they called them hallucinates), and the cheesy-not-enough-light-in-the-room-so-you-didn't-know-who-you-were-making-out-with was really pissing the blonde off and he decided that if he couldn't kill them (oh how he wished he could) he might as well stumble out into the hallway, collect whatever form of dignity he had left, and then fly home. Literally. Although there was a large chance he wouldn't get very far and fall somewhere dreadful.

Ooh… very nice thoughts.

The blonde concluded that alcohol did not go well with him and that it would probably be best in the future to avoid these sorts of scenarios as much as possible. He really did wish he could go home already (that is, Satoshi go home _before_ the drunk-change-into-Krad-situation had begun.) but he would more than likely at this point find himself run over by a parked car. And that wasn't even _funny._

"Hey Kraaaaaaaad, how's it hanging, yo?"

Oh boy. This couldn't be good.

Krad turned slowly; not because he didn't want to see who was standing behind himself (it didn't take a genius to work it out) but because if he were to move any faster, he was more than likely going to topple over due to the fact that he was still swaying unsteadily on his feet. This was a clear sign that the hangover was not going to be a pleasant one. Stupid Satoshi-sama…

As he thought (yes, even if his mind was fogged up with the effects of alcohol he could still think rationally, in some way), he came face-to-face with one of the few people he did his best to actually socialize with; if not only to get on his nerves or to kill him. His redheaded naïve host didn't come with the same results, so killing was the only amusing thing about the kid.

"What?" Krad shot back, being unable to string more words together in fear that he would end up speaking like Dark. Of course, the thief was currently grinning like a complete moron with _That_ look in his eyes. That with a capital 't' (yes, it was not a grammatical error in any shape or form). Not that it meant anything, seeing as the blonde still seemed sober enough to get a good idea on what was going on around him.

"Isn't this a great party, Kraaaaad?"

"No."

"Why not, Kraaaaad?"

"You're drunk, freak."

"So, Kraaad?"

The blonde's hand twitched, itching to wrap themselves around the amethyst-eyed male's neck and throttle him; what the hell was wrong with this guy and why did he have to keep elongating his name like that?.!

Deciding that it was better to keep whatever soberity (wtf? That wasn't even a word) he had left and stumble home before Dark's drunkenness effected him with stupid (or something) the blonde sidled past the thief and proceeded on making his way past drunk pre-teens and into the hallway. He was hoping beyond everything now that he wouldn't have to deal with anyone else for the rest of the night. What he wanted now was home and sleep. Hrm… sleep…

But no, fate didn't like homicidal blondes, so he found himself being followed by Dark, who was laughing under his breath; like he found the entire situation funny for some incomprehensible reason. It wasn't, but who knew what went through that pea-sized brain of his…

"Where are you going, Kraaaa-gack!" Dark spluttered as Krad gave him a warning shake, hands gripping throat.

"Shut up, you asshole. Call my name again and you'll find yourself without a head," the blonde hissed, wishing beyond everything that he was sober so he could make a clean kill. But no, even this was taking too long. So warnings would have to do. "What the hell do you want with me anyway?"

Dark blinked at this as Krad let go and he sat on the floor, "Weeeell," the thief drawled, "After Dai-chan got himself completely drunk like the little kid he issss, I decided that it would be fun to see how much I could consume before I ended up making-out with someone freaaaaakyyyy. Risa would so be after me right now… ahaha… who would be? But she's drunk too, over thereeee, her poor sister's worrrrrrieeed. I find it funny and did you know that you have really nice hair? I want that haiiiir…"

"…" Krad shook his head, nearly overbalanced and snorted, "Why the hell do I even try…" What Dark had said made no sense whatsoever to the blonde and he was getting irritated by the entire situation.

"Because you're not as baaaaaad as you think," suggested Dark helpfully, making his best efforts to stand up but failing miserably.

A part of the blonde wished that he head a camera so that he could stick it in his (non-existent) photo-album of Dark's most hilariously/stupid moments (and even if he did have one, he wasn't about to admit it). Not to mention it would make perfect black-mail material. Where the hell was that freaky raven-haired reporter who was obsessed with the Thief… (if Krad hadn't known better, then he would have believed that that Saehara kid was queer with Dark. But no, that was just his alcohol talking again).

Seeing that the thief was stuck on the floor, Krad made his getaway. Or at least, that was what he would have done if he was completely sober. The really annoyingly-crowded atmosphere had probably effected him more than he'd expected, and he found himself plastered to the wall; using it as a means of slowly inching towards the front entrance.

A part of him also wondered how he'd managed to be so eloquent when telling Dark off, yet still unable to walk in a straight line. Damn stupid alcohol-depressant-whatevers they stuck in that. Damn him (that was, Satoshi-sama, as it was technically _his_ body) for such low alcohol tolerance. And the fact he kept doing it; never learning his lesson.

Satoshi was supposed to be a _genius_ kid, right?.!

Something told Krad that that crazy blue-headed host of his had another reason for such idiotic actions (probably something to do with a certain redhead) but pushed it past him. At least Satoshi-sama had yet to bring someone back home who would then leave him completely and utterly scarred for life. But it wouldn't be long, if the homicidal blonde knew any better.

Which he did. At least, as he believed.

Oh, wait, that was just the alcohol. Again.

Asshole.

A sudden blast of (typically) freezing winds hit him like a sledgehammer (a very large, very solid sledgehammer, that was) and he almost toppled backwards. It was truly amazing for him to have consumed a good few points over the alcohol limit and stay on his feet; let alone think _coherently _and know that he was probably jumping from the frying pan and into the fire.

Or the freezer, as this was the case. Hm, death due to cold and too much alcohol consumption by a minor; no, not dramatic enough. Satoshi-sama was going to die due to homicidal-maniac-taking-over-his-body syndrome. Yes, that sound a little better. Krad filed it away for future reference.

Now… now, in the present… The blonde looked around.

Now what?

Oh yes, now he remembered. He'd been asleep when his host had been dragged off to this 'party'. And had left it to the blonde to take him home. Yes, Krad was so reliable at that.

…

… Or not.

"Goddamnit…" the blonde hissed, stumbling to the gate and was unsuccessful at opening it. He swore at this, hands gripping the metal bars, forehead pressed against it, feeling like his head was about to implode from the night's events. Or lack thereof. It was getting too damn _confusing_ for him to make any sense from it.

Part of his brain (the small portion that had been spared the alcoholic influence) informed him that using his wings would be good, but the consequence of doing that would be a good chance on microsleep, falling, and most definitely dieing in one horrific way or another. So he was stuck here until some miracle hit him over the head (with another sledgehammer, no doubt).

Sadly, the miracle came in the form of a certain drunken thief.

"You seem loooooost, you knooooow?"

"Oh dear god…" if his forehead hadn't already been resting against the gate's structure, he would have most definitely slammed it against said gate at this point. Yes, he was inclined to believe that the world was completely against him. Hey, being a homicidal maniac was an approved career. _Really._

Dark just grinned at this, having somehow managed to drag himself out of the house (that in itself being a miracle). The fact that he looked like a complete moron was probably the only good thing coming out of being in this place, but it was counteracted by the thief constantly harassing him.

Of course, the redhead probably had even less alcohol tolerance than Satoshi-sama, and this was passed onto the thief, who, at this point not-so-unexpectedly, managed to lose his footing somewhere on his way towards the gate and managed to crash oh-so-ceremoniously into Krad, who had been lamenting his case to some supernatural being.

"… Ow." Okay, even if his brain was functioning in a sense, his nerves seemed to have completely abandoned him. That or he was so numb from the clash that he couldn't have felt anything anyway. Unless it was just the cold. Oh yes, it was still very cold.

All reasoning matters aside, Krad noticed that the thief was yet to get off him. "Get off, you bastard."

Dark mumbled something incoherent in terms of response, but did manage to do as the blonde commanded him. Not that that was the end of the blonde's dealings with said drunken thief.

"C'mon, I'll take you hooooooome," the thief still had that ridiculous grin plastered on his face, and continued as Krad stared at him, "With's noooooot druuuuuuunk so he's taking meeeeee hoooome. C'moooooon."

"No."

"Tooooo bad, you have no choice on the matter," yep, that grin was _still_ there. Not a good sign at all.

It seemed that the drink had done so much to effect the thief, yet not enough to stop him from calling his familiar, while at the same time sweeping Krad into the traditional 'bridal style' form of carrying-something-or-other. This, naturally, was not taken with any form of good-humor.

"You freak! Let me go!"

Whap. Bonk. Slam. Bang.

Damn, how Dark could remain conscious after that, Krad had no idea. But it looked like he wasn't about to get out of this anytime soon.

When he was sober enough to actually gather enough energy, Dark was _so going to die_.

000

The morning found Satoshi back at his apartment, accompanied with a killer headache and no recollections whatsoever of what had happened the night before. The fact that his bed was stranger-free was a good sign, though, but it didn't explain how he'd managed to get home at all.

In the back of his mind, Krad was plotting on more torturous and painful ways to kill the Niwas and Dark, wishing once again, that Satoshi would just stop drinking already and placing him in such awkward situations to deal with. It wasn't good for his mental state of mind.

Well, as much as he hated to admit it, the blonde was actually grateful for the Thief's offer to take him back to the apartment, and it only took a right hook to dissuade Dark from any other thoughts he had. With, thankfully, was smart enough to drag the drunk out of the apartment before Krad could reach the kitchen. All those sharp, pointy knives…

:.:Satoshi-sama.:.:

:What?.: the bluenette groaned; it was obvious that he wasn't in the mood for conversation, believing it to be filled with whatever the hell the blonde usually told him on a daily basis.

:.:Never accept to participate in a drinking contest ever again.:.: All those hormonal pre-teens were _freaky_, even if he was never going to say it out loud. Satoshi made a non-committal comment to that, and the blonde sighed, leaving his host alone.

He was hoping that the next party (with alcoholic beverages and the like) was not going to happen for a long, long time. Otherwise he _would_ be finding a way to smuggle some sharp weapons in there.

000

Hrm… I actually wanted a thoughtful/musing!Krad, but… no, it ended up like this. I have absolutely no control over what I type and what I wanted to type. I swear, these things just go and do whatever they want most of the time. (Believes the end got weak) Just playing around with the party-getting-drunk routine because… yeah. I found the concept rather amusing, anyway. And wasn't Krad supposed to be drunk? o.O

Oh yeah, the happydrunk!Krad didn't appear either. He was still homicidal… (sobs) I actually wanted that fic of the happy!Krad… maybe I'll try again some other time… (sighs)

Who knows when I'll actually try another page of this (exams coming up as well. Meh.). Let's all just remain hopeful… or something.

Timetill: Who knows (shrugs) although I can probably say with some confidence that Krad is anemic or something. He seems to have a tendency to collapse. The nice are… well… Krad has a strange… mind-like-thing-in-there… you really have to wonder. lol, I'm glad you liked it :)

neko-nya: I was on an updating spree? Destroyed by my sudden brain-deadness XD Wait, I'm still brain dead (which is why I ended spouting out this gibberish). Love the short-term memory people. Maybe that's why they can be so happy all the time (or Dark's just an idiot. Hrm… hard to say XD) macho man… the evils of people you meet… or see… or hear XD Hm, Schizoid!Krad, eh? It's very possible (he's probably riddle with post traumatic disorder as well or something).

chrnoskitty: Thanks :) Yaaaay, updates… replaced with seven months of nothing (shifts away from pointy objects). I really need to concentrate a bit more (sweat drop)

Hakudoshi-chan: lol, yeah. I wonder how Krad can stay so good-looking/whatever while he has a tendency to slam face-first into the ground. I guess we could ask about Dark and his face-first pole/wall/any-other-solid-object-slamming-into though.

xO dArK: Updates are rare and beautiful things (actually, wait, scratch that quote XD) Glad you liked the chapter :) Now I feel guilty for not updating… and when updating, giving you this. (pokes it) What is the world coming to? (sweat drop)

Tsuki Fox: I am _so_ not crazy! (gets shipped off to the closest mental institution) As for the relationships between characters… well, they are revealed later, but because I may take about another ten or so months to update this story, let's see. Daisuke and Dark became friends when Dark sometime after Krad had already disappeared off the face of the earth, and Daisuke does know Satoshi (as does Dark), etc, etc. I have high tolerance levels… I think… although this crash-and-burn-style really isn't a good sign, is it? XD

Makurayami Ookami: Eeeh… Dark isn't stupid! … Oh wait, he kinda is… (laughs nervously) But seriously, running into objects isn't all that uncommon (turns and slams into a wall) Ow.

cheeky doggie: Er… sad thing is, this chapter has nothing to do with the story, so you're all still left with my wonderful cliffhanger XD The even sadder fact is that I have no idea when I'll try another chapter for that story (or for any of the other stories). It's really… sad, actually. (sighs) I'm really glad you like this story, hope you'll have enough patience to wait for me to glue my head back together and climb out of the writer's hole I've found myself in, and, uh… speculate what other random things I'll probably come up with.

(as a completely random way of ending this) Everyone, have a nice day :)


	17. Page Sixteen: Random

_Random Scenario – The 4 Ps_

**Synopsis:** Everyone gets annoyed by things – sometimes they're very random. So we learn what can get on the blonde's nerves. Oh, and the 4 Ps refers to: Pathetically Petty Pet Peeves. See what I mean?

**Disclaimers:** I claim no ownership over the series.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, me trying to get back into writing for this series…

**A/N:** Well, let's see… It has been over a year since I last updated (and I'm sure no one really cares) and, uh, I have no real excuse for it. I've fixed the chapter titles so navigation is slightly more bearable, but other than that… it'll probably still be riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. Yeah.

000

Page Sixteen: Should have known better…

There was no way around it; Krad was annoyed beyond belief (and considering who it was, such a statement was saying a lot. Not only that, but it was also a fairly bold statement for _anyone_ to be making about the crazed maniac) and Satoshi had no idea as to why.

If it had been anyone else caught in their situation, the bluenette would have concluded that allowing Dark to get away with the targeted item _again_ would annoy anyone, but it seemed to be a deeper rooted problem. (After all, Krad had flippantly said – more than once – that he would get the 'damn idiot Kaitou' when he least suspected it: which meant, once broken down, that the blond was still waiting for the fluke he needed.)

_Or,_ Satoshi's brain pointed out to him, _the stupid homicidal maniac had finally cracked in the worst possible manner. Although, if it also meant that said maniac would stop attacking innocent redheads and his family…_

::They are far from 'innocent', Satoshi-sama.::

The boy didn't even bother to argue with his other half for reading his mind like a book; :They'll always be more innocent than what you'll ever be, Krad. And unless you have a justifiable reason for acting the way you are right now, I'll just have to conclude that you're sore that Dark got away again.:

Although he couldn't see the blond at the moment, Satoshi was certain that Krad had his back to him with his arms crossed, and – more than likely – pouting. ::The Thief has nothing to do with this,:: there was a definite tone of bitterness, though ::although he is annoying, since he keeps eluding _death_.::

Satoshi flipped a page of the dictionary he had chose to read for the afternoon pastime. :I guess it's either because he's incredibly lucky, or you're just too kind to him.:

(He was aware he was asking for trouble, but the day, up to this point, had actually been rather pleasant: being in Daisuke's company without fear of being possessed would have that effect on anyone.)

::Satoshi-sama…:: A dangerous growl, but Satoshi just rolled his eyes in response.

:Then either tell me what's bothering you so much, or leave me alone. Sleep or something.: (Being out of character made him slightly giddy.) :Otherwise I'm not going out tonight.:

The blond didn't reply instantly, as he knew what was being implied – if Satoshi didn't leave his room, then Dark would have free reign to cause as much havoc as he wanted. And Krad didn't like the idea of the moron creating senseless havoc (and picking up girls) when he wasn't around.

While his other half fell into an argument with himself about what he wanted and what he wanted to choke to death, Satoshi turned back to his reading, hoping that it would be the end of his day's troubles. It had become a common occurrence in the Hiwatari household – the blond being exceedingly bitter about one thing or another (first brick walls, then loud hormonal _drunk_ teenagers, then little crying screaming kids…) and the host was forced to either deal with it in silence, or face it head-on, only to realise he was being stupid.

Picking a fight with a homicidal maniac was never a good thing to do.

But after the first few times of incredibly painful fights to take control of his body and threats to kill a certain Niwa, the pair had somehow fallen into an agreement of sorts, where they merely sniped at each other's weak points and attempted witty comebacks.

Krad, it seemed, had gotten tired of putting his host in pain, as Satoshi usually had to spend a day or two to recover; and even a day without the annoying brain of intelligence running at a million miles per hour (and the rather amusing show of reading the boy's emotions during the day) had almost drove him up and over the wall.

The mental images of him even _considering_ going out (or just plain getting along) with Dark had left scars beyond his imagination.

::You know, I _could_ just take over your body and _make_ you go out,:: Krad spoke slowly, pronouncing each word clearly, as if to believe that his host could not hear him ::and no one would know of the change, save for Niwa and that stupid Thief.::

:Well, you could,: agreed Satoshi, as he scanned the list of letters starting with 'T' :but it seems a waste, especially since all I want to know is what's bothering you so much that even I can't concentrate right now.:

Damn. He did have a point there.

But Krad was a proud person-artwork-type-thing, and he didn't like to be proven wrong, especially by a smart-mouth, super-intelligent 14-year-old who had social problems and was clearly gay for his enemy.

:First, I don't have social problems – I just don't like associating with people who merely talk about trivial matters.: His host sounded irritated :Two, I am not gay, I'm bi; and three, Niwa isn't my enemy – he's yours.:

(The blond made a mental note to stop thinking so loudly. Or talking what was on his mind, because it only called for more arguments between themselves. Not only that, but it always had to last for hours on end.)

Krad pouted, but Satoshi continued to refuse to actually face him. He stuck his tongue out at his host (still no reaction, or notice that he was actually there) and finally chose to take a seat on the bed (although he didn't have a current physical form, standing all the time was a pain in the neck).

:You should just admit that something's wrong with you, so we can end this conversation. : _If we could even call it that. Really, what an annoying situation I had to go through…_

::I can still hear you, Satoshi-sama.:: Krad suppressed the urge to use a sing-song tone as he spoke. ::And it was your fault to begin with. You just don't know when to stop sticking your neck into things, especially when they don't concern you.::

The bluenette finally turned away from his dictionary to face his other half, who had flopped back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. Satoshi raised an eyebrow, but was promptly ignored.

:'Don't concern me'? Seeing as you _are_ me,: it seemed to take every bit of his power to say those words, as he ploughed on :I think it actually _does_ mean I'm involved in some way or another.:

::Then that means, since Niwa is my enemy, he's also yours,:: Krad pointed out.

Satoshi looked ready to slam his head against the nearest wall, although he knew Krad did have a point. But, all things considered… (It was like he had some sort of personality disorder, which Dark had stated one night.)

Krad yawned::Well, since you're getting so _boring_ and can't seem to stop thinking about _Niwa_-:: (a blatant lie, which they both knew, but it didn't stop infuriating Satoshi) ::I'll tell you what's annoying me so much.::

:Really now?: Satoshi didn't sound convinced, but the blond sat up to meet his host's eyes, and nodded, looking about as serious as he would ever be.

::Yes, really. I was just thinking about…::

He couldn't believe he was actually telling the blue-headed one.

::… the most annoying thing one has to deal with, brick walls and children aside…::

Alright, he also loved to pull things out for as long as possible.

::… how horrid it can be…::

The look on Satoshi's face made Krad smirk, as he finished his stretched-out statement.

::… that is, paper cuts.::

Silence.

The blond – feeling proud of himself – turned away to face the window, and the sun that was practically gone from view. ::We better go, if you don't want Dark to get away with tonight's art piece.::

:Wait, _what?_:

Krad raised an eyebrow. ::We're going to be late otherwise, Satoshi-sama.::

000

There. Now there's a good chance you won't hear from me for another year, since I'm horrible like that. And yes, you all have the right to hurt me for being a procrastinating moron, who has now given you a new page that does _nothing_. Really, I should stop, huh? XD

le candyknights: -gasps- I HAVE COME BACK TO LIFE (only to die again)

Makurayami Ookami: XD

cheeky doggie: I just believe that, if they ever were to get drunk, Krad would be one of those strange… ones… or something :) Damn, I haven't touched this for ages, so now I have to work out where I'm supposed to go with my AU story… -sighs- I'm such a sad excuse for a human being XD

Suishou Haruka: What can I really say? I'm glad you like my crazed attempt of humour… or whatever it is.

Heart's Door: (what are the chances you'll be back to read this?) Point taken, especially since I had no idea as to what I was doing in the first place – which is what happens when you don't plan ahead. Seeing as I'm a damn stubborn fool, though, I'm leaving it this way, but I'll definitely keep your advice in mind in case something similar crops up :)

Bowleena: Thanks for the reviews :D

Kaira-chan15: XDXDXD

Tsuki Fox: -laughs- Finally updated after a whole year, and it turns out like this. I suppose it was either that or letting it rot for a while more, and then giving up because, overall, the writing was burning my eyes. Ah well, I might just hide for a while longer now.

Alright, I'm done now. There's a good chance you won't hear from me for a long time after this update, so you might as well make the best of it (or now. I wouldn't blame you if you don't like this anymore XD) -runs off-


End file.
